Secrets not meant to be told
by Silentlamb
Summary: Kagome Sango and Shippo leave for a vacation, leaving the boys behind to make all sorts of chaos. Bored, they find a book entitled Diary. Curious, they read it. The tears, the anger, the drama! Ep spoiler warning. REWRITING CH6 REDONE
1. Leaving

_The new A/N: Hey you guys, been a while, right? It's been so very long, my writing style has improved a hell of a lot, I daresay believe. I recently started rewatching Inuyasha, you see, and since I really like this story, at least it's idea, I've done what I'm too lazy to ever do. Rewrite it. So, it's the same thing, I only upped it's funny, it's wording... all that. Don't worry, it's the same thing, really._

Original A/N: Hey guys. I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I think I'm gonna have some fun with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There, I said it. I don't.

Summary: While Kagome and Sango are off having a girl's thing, Inuyasha and Miroku find a book that says Diary over the top. Not knowing what it means, they read it. The tears, the drama, the anger!

**Secrets not meant to be told:**

"Inuyasha, are you sure your going to be okay?"

"Kagome, for the thousandth time, I am going to be just fine. Sheesh, will you stop acting like your my mother?"

"Your going to all by yourself, save Miroku, with no one to stop you before the both of you get in some really deep trouble. Does that sound appealing to you?"

"Do I look like the type of guy to do something incredibly stupid?"

The raven haired girl named Kagome looked the silver-haired hanyou up and down. She was suddenly struck with many flashbacks that I usually skip that reminded her with him doing something incredibly stupid to get him in some deep trouble. "I'm not going to answer that. Just think twice, okay?"

"I got it. I got it." Inuyasha said, turning so that his back to her.

Kagome, and her demon slayer friend Sango decided that in order for these guys to truly appreciate them, and to have some time on their own, they would go off with Shippo and Kirara into a distant land for about a week. Kagome packed a bunch of food and Sango made sure that they weren't disorganized enough to attract any unwanted demon. But, just as they were ready to set off, they found it difficult to actually go.

"Ok, then." Kagome said, getting on top of Kirara. "Remember, don't touch anything that belongs to me."

"And whatever happens, do NOT forget to set that horse demon loose before he becomes vengeful." Sango added, no doubt adding a plot twist to the story.

"Got it." Both Inuyasha and Miroku said, with the same tone of voice that suggested that they did not in fact have it.

"See ya." And with that, the girls left, Shippo waving behind them, flying off into the sunset.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched them until they weren't much then a speck in the sunlight.

"So, whadda ya wanna do now?" Inuyasha asked, turning to Miroku.

"Eat till we can't move?" Miroku suggested.

"Your on." Inuyasha said, and they both ran violently to Kaede's hut, where Kaede was not actually there, for she was out helping people in a nearby village, and wouldn't be back till for some time. Convenient.

Miroku and Inuyasha busted into the pantry at Kaede's hut and began munching on vegetables, meat, nuts, fruit—anything they could get their man-y hands on.

On a strange mad rampage to defeat the other on who can eat the most and not gain weight, as all anime characters do once in a while, I'm sure, they quickly ran Kaede's food stores out. However, though, they were still hungry. Determined, they ran over to Kagome's huge yellow backpack, an item way too bloody large for her to bring on her vacation, and searched. They found no potato chips, no ramen, no any instant or modern foodstuffs that Kagome usually had on hand. She had brought it all with her. They refused to give up, and continued to rummage, Inuyasha being less than careful in his haste for edible substances, throwing all sorts of items out of her bag to to fall on it's inanimate object face on the cold, hard floor.

One of the fancy modern objects that Inuyasha had grabbed was a nice pink book with a fancy cover and a title written and cursive. He was about to chuck it over his shoulder when Miroku stopped him. "Inuyasha. Weren't we supposed to _not_ look through Kagome's stuff?"

Inuyasha stared at him for several seconds. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah."

They were about to go clean up and pretend they didn't just blatantly forget what Kagome had only just like half an hour ago tell them they weren't supposed to do what they just did but Inuyasha noticed the book in his hands. Usually books like this did not interest him, but it had a particularly strong scent of Kagome and he was curious. He pulled it close to his face and squinted. He opened it and looked at the first page. He gasped. The type of gasp that suddenly made one very curious of what was being read.

"What, what is it?" Miroku asked quickly.

"I can't read."

Miroku sweat dropped. "Give me that." He said, taking it out of Inuyasha's hands. He closed it and read the front page. "Kagome and Sango's diary."

"What's a diary?"

"You don't know what a diary is?"

"Uh, no."

Miroku sighed."It's a book that holds a person's personal thoughts."

"Really? Awesome. Read it to me."

"No. I dislike reading other people's personal and private thoughts." Miroku said, with a posture that suggested he was more noble then he really was.

"Aw. You're cheap. Come on. Personal and private thoughts, right?That means that they've got to have some thoughts on you, right? Don't tell me you're not curious."

A muscle under Miroku's eye twitched. "Ok, just this once." He said quickly. He opened the book.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, triumphant with himself. But there was only silence. So he growled and poked Miroku hard in the side when he found Miroku was reading to himself. "Come on, ya bum, read it to me."

Miroku cleared his throat and read:

_Dear Diary, _

_The last couple of days were really weird, so I decided to keep a diary because of its weirdness. On the day of my birthday_ _I was looking for my cat Buyo. I ended up finding him by the bone eaters well and was kidnapped by this centipede demon by the name of Mistress Centipede. I pushed her off with a power I didn't know I had. When I got out of the well, I was at a place that looked like home, but was totally different! I didn't know where I was, so I decided to follow the old tree that always showed me the way home. When I got there, I saw a boy, at least, I thought it was a boy. But he had these cute little doggy ears. _

"Cute little doggy ears?" Miroku snickered.

"Shu- shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

_I climbed up to him, and said hello, but he was asleep, or looked asleep. I couldn't resist, I HAD to touch 'em. Which I did._

Miroku stopped reading to laugh out loud. Inuyasha growled and flattened his ears to his head with his hands. "She- she _touched_ them? I didn't give her permission!"

_After I got that out of my system, I turned around to climb down again but was nearly shot with a couple arrows. I didn't have anything to protect myself with so I buried my face in the boy's chest. _

Miroku was snickering again, but Inuyasha smacked him in the back of the head, blushing and flustered. "Quiet! Stop laughing and get on with it!" Rubbing his head, Miroku continued on.

_I was captured and tied up. This old lady came and after some talking, I was let go and she gave me some soup. It was yummy. (Smiley face)_

Miroku skipped a couple pages. "Kaede said this... yadda yadda..."

_Miss Centipede had come back, and she was after me! I ran away to where Kaede told me, to a glow within the forest. I ran as fast as I can. She threw me and I landed in front of the Goshinboku ((sp)). The boy was awake now, which surprised me. But he kept on calling me Kikyo. Do I look like this Kikyo to you? _

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other.

_Ok, you know what, don't answer that question. I told him straight up, I am not Kikyo. But he didn't believe me. Only when he looked at me closely that he realized that I wasn't Kikyo. Then he had the nerve to say that she was much cuter then me. I don't know what she looks like, but that was RUDE. Man, he's a jerk._

"Wow. That _is_ quite insensitive." Miroku said.

"Shut up! You don't know Kikyo. Besides, you're one of those guys who flirts with everyone! Isn't that '_insensitive_?'"

"Well... I'm nice while I'm doing it, aren't I?"

Inuyasha growled.

To save himself from pain, Miroku continued.

_Mistress Centipede came and she threw me around. She got the sacred jewel out of my body by biting my side, and I don't know how it got there. The boy, who Kaede said was Inuyasha, wanted me to give him the jewel, but I didn't move. I was in shock. Mistress Centipede used her centipede-y body and kinda tied me to the tree, crushing me. _

"Ah, so she was on you?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha blushed madly, a stress mark on his forehead. He tightened a fist, and pounded Miroku on the head.

"Ow! Ok, relax. Jeez"

_Not knowing what else to do, I pulled the arrow out. Inuyasha was released and he beat up the centipede. Kaede removed the jewel and gave it to me. But I wish she hadn't. Inuyasha threatened to kill me, and almost did. TWICE! _

"Oh Buddha, you are cruel hearted." Miroku said.

"I wanted the jewel. What do you want from me?"

_That's when the whole Sit thing came along. I'm very proud of myself now. Stupid Inuyasha. That's what you get for trying to hurt me._

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, you're shouting at a diary." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at himself and sat down. "What else is there?" He grumbled.

Miroku turned the page.

- - -

I shall be making quick changes and putting better details and all that soon. Like, maybe even today. I mean, it's already been written for me, I just need to, you know, make it better. Updates shall be made soon! See you then ;p

-Alena


	2. Insulting

-_Rewritten, chapter two-_

Chapter Two: Insulting

Miroku turned the page.

_Kaede explained to me the powers of the sacred jewel. It was surprising how powerful it was and how so many demons and humans want it. I asked Inuyasha why he wanted it. He is really strong._

"Aw, she complimented you. So adorable." Miroku cooed.

Inuyasha twitches, flustered and blushing, but he chooses not to punch Miroku in the face.

_Kaede said he was only half demon, so he wants it to become full demon. And what does Inuyasha do? He punches a hole in the floor. _

"You don't even say thank you? AND you ruin a perfectly good floor. What is wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha's temper was steadily rising.

_It turns out that Kaede is the younger sister of Kikyo, the girl who betrays Inuyasha, or so he says. Inuyasha makes a cheesy remark about old people. Turns out, Kikyo died soon after binding Inuyasha to the tree. Talk about sad. Inuyasha had a soft expression of grief in his face, something I didn't expect to see, seeing his temper is quickly cracked in a grand total of three seconds. _

"She's off a bit." Miroku said.

"Your gonna insult me too aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Well, actually yes."

"Do it and I punch you. In the face." Inuyasha growled, his fist raised to show he meant it.

"Aw, but I wanted to irritate you." Miroku pouted.

"You're a bastard, you know that." Inuyasha grumbled, and Miroku cracked a smile.

"I try."

_She says that I am the reincarnation of Kikyo. I was totally shocked. Inuyasha looked shocked, I think, I couldn't tell. Actually, I don't all the way remember, but_ l_ater on in the day, I was walking, I look to see all these people bowing to me. That was both creepy and an eye opener. And the people were also giving me a whole bunch of these vegetables and fruits. I was grateful, but, they were only giving me this stuff cause they think I'm Kikyo... which... I don't even see why their giving me this stuff in the first place. I went to go see Inuyasha, he was up a tree. I thought puppies couldn't climb trees, but..._

"PUPPY?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha calm down, your losing your temper to a book." Miroku said.

_"I threw a pear at him, not to hit him but for him. He caught it, even though it was behind him. Cool. He's strong and got good reflexes. _

"Aw look! More compliments!" Miroku cooed at Inuyasha's blushing face.

"Bu— d— wi— Stop that!" Inuyasha sputtered, his face bright red.

"Fine, fine." Miroku said, snickering.

_I brought him down just to help me eat the food. Luckily he came down willingly without the shouting fest. I was eating a pear, enjoying the silence. So I tell him, that I don't wanna fight. That I wanna have a... peaceful relationship with him. _

"Relationship? When did that happen?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at Miroku when Miroku went _"_Ooh..."

_Well, I guess not relationship, but like, that he hates Kikyo, so he shouldn't be holding a grudge against me. And what the silly puppy does is he drops the rutabaga he was eating, leaps back up into the tree and he says that I'm trying to trick him. Well, its funny that all I have to do is say the word sit, but incidentally, I said that out loud, so..._

"Yeah, crazy wench. I thought I cracked my skull." Inuyasha said, rubbing his head.

"With that thick head like that, its not possible." Miroku said. That earned him another whack to the head. "OW! I'm just telling my thoughts." He said. He flipped a few pages and read:

_ I was kidnapped by these thieves, and they were all harassing me. Their boss was about to kill me, all for the jewel, but there was something wrong with him. He killed one of his own. And then there was a wild goose chase to run or be killed. His own men started calling me boss. Do these guys have any independence in them at all? And right when I thought I was a goner, Inuyasha crashes through the wall and deflects the blade. I believe I should owe him my life now. _

Miroku gives Inuyasha a knowing look. "Whatcha gonna ask her for?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any not perverted thoughts in your mind?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wasn't the one who was thinking that." Miroku said in a cocky tone.

Trapped, Inuyasha crossed his arms and demanded he continue, changing the subject.

Miroku cleared his throat.

_Earlier, I had thrown the sacred jewel out the window, hoping that he would leave us alone. Boy was I ever wrong. I don't even think he knows I threw it out the window. But when Inuyasha came, he kicked the crap outta him, and there was some sort of crow demon in his chest, where his heart should be. Inuyasha tried to kill it but it flew away, and grabbed the jewel that was outside. He made me try and get the jewel back by shooting a bow and arrow, which I have never done before. I tried when he said that the crow eats human beings. I tried twice, and both times missed terribly. He threw me to the ground and said that I am definitely not Kikyo. Wow, give me two shots on my first try and he says I can't do it period. I bet with some practice I can shoot a bow. Ya know what, I'm going to practice now, show him I can shoot an arrow just as good as Kikyo. _

"So... you were the cause of Kagome's determination to shoot an arrow? Good for you." Miroku said.

"Well, at least she's better." Inuyasha grumbled.

_ The crow's first victim was a little boy. Inuyasha decapitated him, even though I said he should be careful for the boy. Did he listen? No. _

"Man Inuyasha--"

"Shut your trap and keep reading."

_The boy was sent tumbling and landed in the water. He couldn't swim apparently, and neither could anyone else. Luckily I had taken lessons._ _I saved him and all Inuyasha cared about was that the crows remains still had the jewel in them. Talk about selfish. Talk about selfish._

"Why'd she write it twice?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, no. That was me, agreeing with her." Miroku said.

"What? Dude, stop that!"

_The crow pieces gathered together as expected. Only, the foot was still attached to the boy. Which gave me an idea. If I tied the foot to an arrow, the foot couldn't help but be drawn by the jewel, which almost promises that it'll hit. It did hit. But... it worked a little too well. The jewel splintered. Now Inuyasha is mad at me beyond anything. _

"Your right on that one." Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku turned the page.

_Now that the Jewel of four souls is broken, we have gotta put it back together, before someone in the wrong hands takes a hold of it. Kaede said that we have to work together. Inuyasha said he wasn't complaining. He said he was one of the wrong hands. Its becoming both really hard to accept that he's one of the bad guys when he saved me twice, and really obvious when he also tried to kill me, after saving me twice. Which I find really ironic._

_Inuyasha was being the biggest pig and peeping-tom today. I was covered in blood and dirt and it felt like I hadn't washed my hair in weeks. And these people in the feudal era have never heard of a bath. So I was freezing my butt off in the pond. I come up for air, and I have finished trying to clean myself off I walk/wade over to the shore and I find Inuyasha staring at me. And he yells at me when I shout sit. The nerve of that guy. And he says he did nothing wrong, and that he was really after the sacred jewel. So we yell back and forth, while I'm behind a bush, changing into these priestess clothes. And when Kaede leaves to go help someone, ya know what he says? Get undressed._

Inuyasha twitched and turned completely red. Miroku fell backwards and rolled around in laughter.

"HEY! It wasn't like that! Are you listening? HEY!!" Inuyasha said.

"Did you like that peep show?" Miroku teased, still laughing.

"It wasn't like that! Read the rest, you'll know!"

Miroku took a deep breath and read the next line.

_I hit him in the head with a rock and called him a pig._

"That's one line stupid! Read the rest!" Inuyasha said, while Miroku laughed and laughed and laughed.

_Then he yelled at me. He said that he didn't say get naked, he said he couldn't stand seeing me in those clothes. Then he called me stupid. Again. You know what, YOU'RE stupid!_ _And I said, why, cause I look like Kikyo? He takes stuff like that like a 5 year old, my brother is more mature then him. __We argued some more, then he said that he didn't need me. So I said that I was going home, told him to sit and left. He never even said my name. He's so stupid. He's so stupid!_

"Could you stop agreeing with what she says, its annoying." Inuyasha said.

"No, no. She wrote it twice. Actually," He said, flipping the page. "The backside of this page is full of 'Inuyasha's a big fat jerk' and 'Inuyasha's so stupid'. I'm not lying, look." He said, showing Inuyasha the page. There were scrawls of what Inuyasha supposed was his name in kanji, then a bunch of stuff after it. And in English, and in cursive and other fonts. Man, is that insulting.

Man, is that insulting.

Inuyasha growled. Great, now the narration is doing it too.

- - -

If it's any consolsation, _I_ think it's better then before. This one I didn't have to mess with too much. Hm.


	3. Yura of the hair

_-Chapter three rewritten-_

Chapter Three: Yura of The Hair

Inuyasha growled. "Stupid... wench."

"Don't go getting mad at me. I was only pointing it out." Miroku said.

Inuyasha feh'd and looked away glaring. Miroku took this opportunity to continue.

_I've got one more. Inuyasha is the world's biggest jerk and idiot. So anyway, I went to the well and there were Mistress Centipede's bones in there. Disgusting! No matter how much I wanna go home, there is no way I am leaping in there with some demon bones, and the owner almost killed me! But then I noticed all these hair surrounding the well and, well, it was EVERYWHERE! There was this girl balancing on the hair. She said she was Yura of the hair. Strange name, but anyway, she stole the jewel from me, then almost whipped me to death with those hairs. I lost balance and fell into the well. _

"Ouch. Poor Kagome."

"I say she deserved it."

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. "So I presume you're still mad?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just glared harder and grumbled gibberish under his breath.

Miroku rolled his eyes.

_It turned out that I had gone forward in time, and that I was back home. I couldn't control myself. I was so happy to be home I just started crying._

"Crybaby."

"Cut it out. Your mad at me for interrupting to insult you, yet you do the same thing."

"I'm not insulting you am I?"

"Well... no."

"Well then, be happy, and keep reading."

_ I got to take a bath! A bath! Oh, it sounds so good coming from a time period when one doesn't exist. How could they have never heard of a bath? It's like saying you've never heard of a bathroom. Oh wait, they hadn't. The memories of having to go behind a tree are still haunting me. _

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other. "What's wrong with going behind trees? They're comfortable and open."

"I guess she just doesn't care for the conveniences of this world."

"Pfft, I suppose she thinks she's too good for them."

"Hmph."

_I finally got to wash my hair and everything. It felt so nice. Mom cooked me a nice hot meal. I thanked the gods and got right to eating. In the meantime, Grandpa said that he sealed off the well with sutures he made himself. I was going through the egg rolls when Inuyasha shows up. Scared the heck out of me._

"You scared her? Shame on you!" Miroku said.

"You are way too full of yourself." Inuyasha growled.

"I am trying to discipline the wrong in their wrong ways."

"Well, your doing a crappy job. Keep reading numskull."

_He called me an idiot, again, and said that we have to go back though the well. Grandpa said it was a lie, and that he made those sutures himself. There was no way that could have happened. Unfortunately for Grandpa, hiss sutures, charms, and spells, they just don't work. He won't listen. As Inuyasha was pulling me out the door, Mom stopped us. I thought, she's gonna stop him. No. What does she do? She messes with his ears. I was gonna stop her, but, I DID do it myself._

Miroku snorted. Inuyasha glared at him, which caused Miroku to laugh out loud. "People in Kagome's time just love your ears, don't they? Makes you seem less of a man and more of a puppy." And he snorted again and grinned at him.

"I hate you so much." Inuyasha snarled.

"I love you too, man." Miroku returned, grinning into the diary, took a deep breath, and read again.

_He pulled me over to the well, and we saw all these hairs, coming out of the well. Well, I can't say that Inuyasha saw them, it was like he was blind. He was being beat up by hair. (There was no part of that sentence that made any sense) I ended up using my own blood in order to get Inuyasha to kill the hair. So it wouldn't keep coming after and possibly harming my family, I went down with Inuyasha. First, he gave me the shirt of his kimono, saying it'll give me some protection. He said it was made with the hair of the fire rat. When we got out, back to the feudal era, he yelled at me when he found out I didn't have the jewel anymore. I didn't expect anything less anyway so it didn't bug me. _

_I found a bow and arrow from the bodies of some corpses that were decapitated by Yura. She sickens me, in so many different ways. Like the clothes she wears. It's not like its not bad or anything, but... the cleavage on that thing! It's like she wants someone to look at her or something. But they're dead, what's the point? _

"Could I have liked this Yura?" Miroku asked.

"She was a demon who was controlled by a comb who was obsessed with hair." Inuyasha said.

"I have hair." Miroku said, pointing to his head.

"Oh... really? I hadn't noticed. Congratulations, you have hair." Inuyasha said. The sarcasm was unnecessary.

"Well, that was uncalled for. I was just thinking, I dunno, she could, I dunno stroke my hair or something." Miroku said.

"She would have cut off your head in order to get to it." Inuyasha said shortly.

"Ouch." Miroku said, turning back, "Yeah, okay, no."

_Anyway, I took the bow and arrow, and Inuyasha insulted me... again. Why is he always insulting me?? We got closer and closer to Yura's lair, I was riding on Inuyasha's back again. I kinda feel like he's a horse now that I think about it. We were being attacked by hair. Huge amounts of it too. It was scary that it could have actually killed me._

_When we got there, Yura said something about his hair, and that she wanted it for himself. I made myself known and she said that my hair was nothing special. How insulting! I live in a time with shampoo for crying out loud. You people know nothing about how to keep hair soft and silky! _

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, then felt their hair, then shouted "Hey!"

_I got mad at that and fired my arrow. It actually went somewhere that time! Except... I fired it at Inuyasha. Oops. Heh heh. He yelled at me, except that time, he actually did deserve to. The arrow actually hit something, not Inuyasha, thank god, but Yura's giant hairball, which was her strange lair. All this hair came out, and skulls. Skulls! What is wrong with this world?_

"So naïve, so clueless." Inuyasha said dryly, sighing.

"She can only mature from here on." Miroku pointed out.

_While Inuyasha was fighting with Yura, I noticed this red skull. It was obvious to look at cause it was, well, red compared to the sea of white and black. All the hairs were connected to it. So I climbed up and tried to get at it. Yura caught me, which I should have expected and tied me up and fired her sword at me, and should have cut my arm right off. But it didn't. I didn't know why. There was also another time when Yura send flames at me, and should have burned me to a crisp. But it didn't. I guess it's the fire rat shirt that Inuyasha let me use. Now that I think about it, what protection did Inuyasha have all this time? She was going to slice my head off, but Inuyasha cut her. And they resumed fighting. There were several times when Inuyasha had a sword go right through him. What is up with that? He didn't even quiver in battle. Wow he's strong, yet he doesn't think that he's strong enough. What's wrong with being the way he is? _

"What IS wrong with being the way you are?" Miroku asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'll give you a cheese doodle." Miroku bribed.

"You have food?"

"No."

"Screw you!"

_I finally found the red skull. I took an arrow and struck it. I looked back and saw that the sword was heading for Inuyasha's head. Yura was going to definitely kill me know. There was a sword coming at me. I screamed and slammed the arrow down on the skull. It split, and the thing inside it, that was a comb, broke in half. The sword was so close to killing me its not even funny. Look at the serious smiley face that I put down there. _

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the smiley face. It was a circle with bug-eyes and a line for the mouth.

"That's not a serious smiley face." Inuyasha said.

"It's kinda creepy if you look at it long enough." Miroku pointed out.

They both looked at it for about thirty seconds, then shuddered.

_And as we were recovering, he actually said my name. I was shocked. So, I thought that I should be a little more nice to him now. He did have some sort of reputation to keep. Not that I really know what kind or a reputation he has in the first place. Anyway, we started fighting, even though I wanted to make peace, and I clapped him on the back. It wasn't even that hard too. He collapsed in pain. And I told him, I said, if it hurt that much he should have at least said something about it. Which he should of. He shouted to leave him alone. Am I wrong here? He shouldn't have been so high and mighty about something as serious as wounds in his gut. _

"That must have been one serious blow." Miroku said.

"She's lying! She smacked me really hard on my wounds." Inuyasha shouted.

"No one lies to their diary." Miroku said.

Inuyasha just glared.

_I went home just to get a few things, and went back. I found Inuyasha in a tree. I still find it weird that he can go up a tree if he's a dog. Anyway, I told him that I had medicine for him. He told me to go away. I told him to sit and he came down. Not in the way I would have liked, but he brought it upon himself. I told him to show me his wounds so I could treat them. The stubborn mule, or should I say dog refused. My temper got the best of me, and so did his, so I grabbed his shirt, and he struggled. Next thing I know, Kaede comes over saying that we must have liked each other better then she thought. That was really awkward._

"SHE PUT THAT IN??!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku started to laugh lloudly.

"You mean that actually happened?" Miroku asked.

"Wha-- sh-- I-- NO!! That never happened and that never will!" He declared.

"Riiiight." Miroku said.

- - -

We're moving steadly, I daresay believe.


	4. Lord Sesshomaru

Chapter Four:

"I swear to you that never happened." Inuyasha said.

"You swear all the time anyway, what difference will it make?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth too respond, closed it, thought a little, then put his back to Miroku. Miroku shook his head.

_Inuyasha showed me his chest and all the wounds were gone. He put his shirt back on but there was this flea on his chest, sucking his blood. He squished it, but it didn't seem to die, so I searched for some bug spray that I had packed in my bag. I sprayed the bug with it. It turned out that the flea's name was Myoga and he came to tell Inuyasha something, and he does that all the time, so I felt like a twit._

Miroku skipped a bit. "We spoke about this... blah, blah... ah here we go."

_Kaede said that Inuyasha's father was a legendary dog demon and his mother was a very beautiful princess. _

"A beautiful princess? I wonder if I could have met-- OW! Her..." Miroku started and got whacked in the head.

"That's my mother you're thinking about doing things with, you perverted little twit. That's gross, and I don't want that image, thank you." Inuyasha looked scary. Miroku backed off.

_Wow, Inuyasha is lucky. Not that I don't like my parents, but Inuyasha had two loving parents but he didn't want to acknowledge them. He left saying that they died a long time ago. I found him in a tree again. It was night by the way, when I found him. I wonder if he hated her mother because she was human. _

"What?! I definitely DO NOT hate her." Inuyasha declared.

"She's ASSUMING from your actions. Geez, what's wrong with you." Miroku said. "No wait, don't answer that. Its everything, your attitude, your temper, your refusal to accept that your in love--"

"You did not just go there."

"Well--"

"You did NOT just go there."

Miroku felt brave. "I did."

"Well, its not true. I'm not in love! I hate that wench." Inuyasha whined, trying to make Miroku believe him.

"Sure you do. That's the reason you save her on a daily basis and get angry when Koga calls her his woman."

"That would piss anyone off!"

"It didn't tick me off."

"Cause you're an emotionless lecher who probably likes men!"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Uhm. No wait, that came out... weird." He said, trying to defend himself from the look he was getting.

_There was a strong wind and Inuyasha jumped down and pushed me to the ground. There was this huge demon thing, and it was carrying a carriage, with another human looking demon on his shoulder. Inuyasha says his name was Sesshomaru. I find out later that he is the elder brother of Inuyasha. I wonder, why is it that they are brothers but hate each other enough to kill other? I understand siblings are supposed to fight, but they are all they have of their family. _

_Well, apparently, Sesshomaru had brought his mother back to life to make Inuyasha tell him where their father's grave is. Some arguing goes on, then that huge demon thing attacks us, the Inuyasha's mother, who was dropped a while ago, makes this orb thing appear and we disappear. _

_When I wake up, I find Inuyasha with his mother. At first I thought, yay, he's with his mother, but then, I couldn't move. There is something wrong here. Then I realize that there is no face on his mom. Whoever that person was, she wasn't his mom. But I couldn't speak or do anything! Now that I think about it, My mom cares about me very much. When I go back, I'm going to give my mom a great big hug. _

"Oh yeah, make me feel even worse." Inuyasha said, his voice cracked.

"Why, cause your Mother died?" Miroku asked.

"Don't bring it up!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Ok, ok, the sore thumb is backing off." Miroku said.

_Anyway, Myoga comes, and starts to suck my blood. I squish him, and it turns out that I wasn't as paralyzed as I thought I was. At this time, Inuyasha's mother or, whatever she was, was starting to absorb him! Myoga told me to break the illusion, the one of Inuyasha as a child being held by his mother. He also said that this woman was called the un-mother. That she was a mother whose children and husband and everyone had been killed off by famine and war, leaving her to fill the gap of her heart with souls. Or something along those lines. I break Inuyasha's illusion, and Sesshomaru comes. He said some riddle about a protector and a lair. He picks up Inuyasha by the collar and using his claws and some sort of magic, digs out Inuyasha's pupil. _

"Ouch." Miroku commented.

"I don't have a collar!" Inuyasha said, his hand on the neck of his shirt. "Do I?"

"I think she means Sesshomaru held you up by the neck." Miroku suggested, "Besides, it doesn't matter. He dug your eye out, why aren't you more concerned about that one?"

_It was scary to look at. Sesshomaru uses his pupil to go into this portal thingy. Nobody messes with someone's emotions like that. So while Inuyasha was giving me the You-stay-here-its-too-dangerous speech, I leaped in after Sesshomaru. _

"It is true, you do say that a lot." Miroku said to a fuming Inuyasha.

"I say that for her own safety. She NEVER listens." Inuyasha said.

"Ever wonder why?" Miroku asked.

"Because she's so freakin' stubborn." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

'Cause she's worried about you idiot.' Miroku thought. He would have said it out loud, but then there would have been the whole denial thing and... its all complicated.

_We catch up to Sesshomaru and find him at some sort of alter. Inuyasha lunges at him and this whole fight breaks out. But Sesshomaru is fast. All I see is this blur that is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is actually kinda cute, but its not like I'm in love with him._

"WHAT??!" Inuyasha thundered.

"She's not--- hahahahaha love wit em hahaha." Miroku choked out between laughs.

"Raaaaaaage!" Inuyasha bellowed. And it took both of them at least fifteen minutes to calm down and continue along their reading journey.

_Inuyasha was losing badly. So I suggested that he take the sword that Sesshomaru was after. I mean, if Inuyasha couldn't hurt him in the body, he might as well hurt him elsewhere, like the ego. He couldn't remove it from the alter. Inuyasha tried to take it, but, he couldn't. This was a serious matter, so I couldn't laugh at how he looked like he was constipated when he tried to remove it. _

Miroku snickered. Inuyasha smacked him at the side of the head. "Don't. Laugh." He was probably still pissed about earlier thing so, Miroku complied.

_They fought some more, and I ended up being the one removing it. Me, the weakest one, the human, got the powerful sword that everyone wanted. I gave the sword to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru transformed into a giant dog. There was some poisonous gas coming from his saliva. Which was disgusting. Myoga, who stuck around, said to leave for even a demon would eventually die from these fumes. Now that's what I call bad breath. _

Inuyasha smirked. Miroku looked at him, but said nothing and rolled his eyes.

_The, um, Tetsusaiga, looked all rusty and everything and Inuyasha didn't really want it. He said that sword couldn't cut paper, wet even. When he said that I should go hide so he could protect me, the sword transformed. It turned into this really big, really cool looking sword. He cut Sesshomaru's arm off, or er, left fore paw, and Sesshomaru fled. We got back and went back to Kaede's hut. I found him, once again, up a tree. He was playing with his sword._

"You were playing with your sword?" Miroku asked.

"Well, yeah-- NO, not like that, you pervert. I was trying to figure out how and why it transformed." Inuyasha explained.

Miroku smirked, "Ah, penis jokes."

_Once again, we got into an argument, and I pushed him to bridge and as he stared at me in confusion as I walked away, I yelled sit. He fell through the bridge, actually he broke it, and he yelled at me, swinging his sword as he got of the ditch. So I made a personal smiley face for that. _

They looked at this new smiley face. The circle wasn't even a straight line, it was all squiggly. She probably did that on purpose, but whatever. The eyes was a line and a really big dot on one eye and a small one on the other. The mouth was a squiggly line.

"She's gotta stop doing that." Miroku said.

"She doesn't realize that she's a really bad artist, does she?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lemme check." Miroku said and skimmed the next paragraph. "_I am really getting creative in smiley faces. Maybe I should become an artist. _Nope, I say she's clueless. I think we'll be seeing a lot more of her... smiley faces."

"And I'll be seeing them in my nightmares tonight." Inuyasha shuddered.

"Be strong man." Miroku said, patting his back. "Be strong."


	5. Enter Shippo

Chapter 5: Enter Shippo

Kagome and Sango laughed at a joke that Shippo made about the guys they left behind. "True, true, very true." They agreed. Kirara touched down by the side of a beautiful lake and they looked around.

"This place is beautiful!" Kagome breathed.

"Hm-mm." Sango nodded and patted Kirara. "Great choice Kirara." Kirara purred in contentment.

Shippo leaped off of Kirara's back and ran out to the shoreline. "This is a great place to swim." He exclaimed. Kagome smiled.

"And there seems to be a hot spring nearby." Sango said, squinting and pointing out towards a steamy clearing.

"Oh yay!" Kagome squealed. "And no men to peek."

"Thank goodness." Sango agreed, thinking of a certain... monk, and they set up camp. Kagome sifted through the stuff she brought with her and put out some "ninja food" and some towels.

A thought struck her and she kept searching through her bag. "Oh dang!"

Sango looked at her friend from what she was doing, which was gathering wood. "What?"

"The diary. I left the diary back at Kaede's." Kagome cried.

"You mean the thing we both wrote in talking about what we felt about the adventures we have had?"

Kagome nodded.

"And the guys?"

Kagome nodded.

"Both the good things and the bad?"

Once again, Kagome nodded.

"And even a bit of our feelings that we would never ever in any kind of condition ever tell Inuyasha or Miroku?"

Kagome nodded once more.

"Well, it can't be that bad. I seriously doubt Inuyasha can read. And as big a pervert Miroku is, he's noble enough to know not to look into someone's personal thoughts and feelings." Sango said.

"Well... yeah. I guess your right." Kagome agreed. "They aren't that despicable."

- - -

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku asked his friend, looking up from the diary. "Do you feel bad that we are not being noble enough to know not to look into someone's personal thoughts and feelings?"

"No." Inuyasha responded. "If they didn't want someone to read it, they shouldn't have written it down."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, then at the diary, then at Inuyasha again, then shrugged.

_Today is the day that I introduced Ramen to Inuyasha. A mistake if I should say so myself. Inuyasha didn't even say thank you. He stuffed his gullet and didn't even realize that we were right in the middle of a battle field with corpses and everything! Ew! At least Myoga thanked me and showed his gratitude. And he's a flea! This is another reason why I hate the jerk._

"Inuyasha..." Miroku started.

"Don't lecture me." Inuyasha said dryly. But Miroku didn't listen.

"You need to take other people's opinions before your own. Your never going to gain someone's attraction if you act like an insensitive jerk."

"I TOLD you not to lecture me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But you need this information so you don't do something like that." Miroku explained.

"But, it's a complete waste of time if the thing already happened." Inuyasha said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, well." Miroku pondered a little about that. "Well... yes. Good point. But still!"

"Stop. J-ju- Just stop."

_Since the subject came up, I started to tell them about modern Japan. I told them about Astronauts and the origin of Ramen and everything. I couldn't tell, but it seemed like they were mildly interested. So I really got into the subject. Right in the middle of it, a dark cloud comes into the sky and at first, I thought it was going to rain. That's just perfect. We'll be sitting in the middle of a bog with wet dead corpses that will reek like heck!_

_But then this voice came out of the cloud, saying that we possessed pieces of the sacred jewel. Oh no, another person, or demon to come steal the jewels we worked so hard to get. Then this pink ball came out of the cloud, and said to give him the jewel shards or we'll be devoured. And with that, he chomped on Inuyasha's head. I didn't know if it hurt, but it looked like the puff ball was actually going to eat him. _

"Pink puff ball? Wait, is this Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Um, I think so."

"Hm..."

_Inuyasha didn't even phase. He smacked the pink bubble and it deflated. We run after it. I ask what it was, and Inuyasha says that he thinks it was some sort of badger or a squirrel or something while holding him by his tail._

_He yelled at Inuyasha, saying he was a fox. In the meantime, I was thinking, that it was fox, yet it talks... cool... and I asked if I could pet him next. Inuyasha told me to go away and that he was trying to teach him a lesson._

"She thinks Shippo is cuter then you." Miroku said.

"Like I care." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I think you should care. She likes Shippo more then you." Miroku said, trying to start something to try to get a little truth out of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "S-so?"

"You are being outdone by a fox demon. One who thinks he's better then you." Miroku poked at Inuyasha, trying to make him fess up because, one, it's funny to mess with lovesick people, and two, he would love it if Inuyasha ever fessed up to anything.

_All of a sudden the fox turned into a statue, bringing Inuyasha down. The little fox demon had somehow teleported, got my jewel shard, and poofed away. Put me into shock. That was MY jewel shard. Wait, I sound like Inuyasha, darn it._

"C-could Kagome seriously like a kid more then me?" Inuyasha asked without realizing it.

"Why, do YOU like her?" Miroku stared at him smugly.

"NO! Ju- just asking..." Inuyasha said.

"Why are you stuttering?" He asked.

"I-I dunno. It's c-cold." Inuyasha explained lamely.

Miroku looked at him. "Inuyasha, its like, one of the hottest days of the year."

"So? I can be cold."

"Uh-huh... A hanyou who can go shirtless in the snow, feels cold in a blazing hot day."

"Yeah."

"Right."

_Inuyasha ran over and quickly bopped him on the head. I put medicine on him while he told us a little about himself. His name was Shippo, and his father had died from a clash against the thunder brothers. He wanted vengeance against them. We were walking out again and Shippo got the shards again and I chased him. All the time, Inuyasha was stuck because of another statue Shippo had clamped over his hands. I don't know why Inuyasha didn't lift it up, he IS strong isn't he?_

_I didn't see for I chased after Shippo. I don't really remember much after that cause I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was in this castle thing, and this ugly demon guy said that he was going to cook me so I could become a part of some hair tonic. Ok, that is a really bad way to go. I mean, getting eaten wouldn't have been so bad but become a part of a beauty product? And for an ugly guy who wouldn't have looked any better with or without the hair he was so craving. _

"Was it that bad?"

"He was a balding lizard. How did you think it was?"

"Hm."

_Then his brother came along. At least this one looked human. So, I thought I'd play a little trick on them to save my butt. I told them that a powerful half demon named Inuyasha who has almost all the shards of the sacred jewel was coming to save me, and we were madly in love. And I would play a good part in playing hostage in order to get those jewels for him. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I had to put in the 'love part' but whatever. It worked just the same._

_Th- th- they -snicker- -snicker- believed me and when Inuyasha actuall- act- actually -snicker- -snicker- came..._

_"_Damn it, cut it out!" Inuyasha roared. "It ain't that funny!"

"Ye- yeah it is -snicker- -snicker-" Miroku managed to say, trying to hold in his laughter as much as he could. He took a deep breath, trying not to anger Inuyasha anymore then he should. When he's angry, it kinda really hurts. Especially on your head.

_S-so, when Inuyasha finally came, Hiten, the human-looking brother, threatened Inuyasha give him the sacred jewel shards he possessed or quote unquote "your woman will die" and did this scary lightning thing. And all Inuyasha could say "uhh... my woman?" He was totally going to blow my cover, so I told him to cut it out, and tell them how much he loved me. Of course, he wasn't going to go through with this. So I sat there fuming while the ugly brother Manten slapped my back and said, "I knew you were lying." Then the fighting happens. Meanwhile I'm up on a cloud thingy being held captive by the bald thunder brother. So while Inuyasha is dealing with Hiten, I'm fighting off Manten, with Shippo helping. _

"Huh, she didn't mention Myoga in there anywhere." Inuyasha commented.

"He was there?"

"Yeah, but he ran away for a majority of it, so I guess that's the reason."

"So, he was never any help, not even back then?"

"Of course not. He was born a coward. Once I thought I heard him call it a 'work of art to run'"

"That is truly pitiful."

"You kidding? It's pathetic!"

"Tha- that's what pitiful means."

"......really?"

Miroku smacked his forehead.

_At the climax, Manten's last hair fell off, making him legally bald. In his anger, he tried to kill me by choking me. Shippo helped save me by biting his skin with his teeth and refusing to let go. And Inuyasha saved both of us, for which I am truly grateful, by throwing the Tetsusaiga that went through his heart. We ran away, grabbing Shippo's father's pelt, that Manten wore around his waist. The disrespect I tell you! Since Inuyasha threw the sword to save us, I had to grab it for him. In his anger, Hiten swears to kill Inuyasha since he killed his brother. I just have a thought for that. Hiten and Manten kill fathers, brothers, sons, and all sorts of relations. And yet... well anyway, Hiten does this dangerous blast of energy at Inuyasha, who saves himself with the Tetsusaiga's sheath. After some more fighting, I noticed that Hiten gets around by those wheels on his feet. The sheath is about to break so in desperation, using Shippo as an bow, a really ugly bow I should add, not that I should complain, and an arrow that I yanked out of Manten's nose._

"I have a question, has Shippo's fox magic improved any?"

"No." Inuyasha bluntly said.

"Of course you would say that." Miroku said dryly.

_I fired it at his foot, which, comes the consequences, he fires his lightning blast at us, which hits us full on. For some reason, it didn't hurt as much as I thought. I was out of it for a couple of seconds, but I woke up just in time to see Inuyasha kill the last thunder brother. Apparently Shippo's father put in the last of his power to save us. His fox magic surrounded us as we stood up to congratulate him for his victory. He looks at us weird and when the fox magic or soul, I'm not sure, of Shippo's father started to descend to the other side, and Inuyasha runs up and grabs me by the arm... whoa._

"Why was she whoa-ing?"

"No, that was me."

"Well, cut it out, it's confusing."

"Well, what am I supposed to say, 'my own comment; blah blah blah?'"

"Yeah, actually, that would be nice."

Miroku rolled his eyes.

_He grabs me by the arm, looks up to the heavens and yells "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Then he acts so surprised when he looks back and sees that I'm still here. And he continues to mutter about... something. I couldn't tell. He was being pissed and no one knew why. Myoga said that it was because he thought he was going to loose me or something and in his moment of grief, bet more then he had bargained for. Interesting. _

"Did you say that?" Inuyasha demanded. Now that Miroku was talking about this particularly embarrassing point, he was being more jumpy and irritated then usual.

"No... no I didn't." Miroku stated calmly.

Inuyasha turned back to his former pose. His arms were crossed and his fingers patted his arm impatiently. Miroku stared at him for a couple of seconds, before turning back to the diary and took a deep breath.

"A-"

"Could you skip this?"

"Hm?"

"I said, could you skip this?" Inuyasha repeated, saying it loud like he was stupid.

"No. I want to read this. Besides, there doesn't seem to be that much left of the page." Inuyasha stared with an angered expression and chose that he could take another fifteen seconds and sat back down with his arms folded.

_Afterwards, Inuyasha demanded to know why Shippo was still tagging along. I thought it was obvious. After all, he was an orphan. So then, after some arguing, Inuyasha and Shippo acted like siblings. With the fighting and all. I can't say that Inuyasha would be the father because not only do I not like him at the moment, but he is too immature to be an adult. I swear, they stressed me out with all their squabbling. _

"Hey! Why couldn't I have been the Dad?" Inuyasha whined.

"Didn't you hear her? You are too immature for it. Anyway, Inuyasha, why do you **want** to be the dad HM?" Miroku looked smug.

Inuyasha stared with an "oops" look. He made a mistake and he knew it. "I want to be at a higher rank then that little squirt.

"Riiiight. And do you know what the 'mommy' and 'daddy' have to do in order to make the child?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Uh... no?"

"Ok, I'll tell you. First the Dad undresses--"

"God dammit! STOP STOP!" Inuyasha hit the ground, his hands over his ears.

Miroku cackled evilly.


	6. The Noh Mask

Chapter 6:

Miroku cackled evilly. Inuyasha whimpered.

_I tried to go home today. Actually, I take that back, I successfully made it back home. I tried to make it to the well without Inuyasha catching me. Boy was I wrong. He caught me alright. Not only that, but he tried to smash the well! And with a really big boulder. Geez. I say it again, he's really strong._

"Inuyash--"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

_I gave him a hundred sits only to prevent that, which caused the boulder to fall on him. Sorry Inu. I had to do it. You made me do it._

"Oh look, she apologized."

"Really?"

"Yep. Look."

"I can't read dumbass."

"Oh yes, I forgot how stupid you actually were."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Nothing, nothing..."

_I went through the well and I went to school for the first time in forever. And when I come back, I find out that Grandpa had made up thousands of cockamamie diseases to cover up for all my absences. I found this out because this really cute boy, named Hojo from Class B hands me these "health sandals". _

"Huh?"

"Ooh, Inuyasha, you've got rivalry." Miroku had a smug look on his face.

"Rivalry?"

"Yep."

"Rivalry?" Inuyasha repeated.

"You've got to be nicer or she'll go with the other guy..." He teased.

"....Is... is that what it means?" Inuyasha scratched his head.

Miroku smacked his forehead. "Never mind."

_Turns out, Grandpa told him I had a bad leg tumor or something. Sigh... _

_Then my friends do the usual, and ask me if I'm dating him. Of course I'm not. So they say that I probably in love with someone else. What! What!_

"See, now your doing it." Miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha scowled.

_Definitely not. I SO don't like Inuyasha. He is not my type no matter what world he is from. My type is the non-violent._

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and he balled his fist and pounded it against his knee. Miroku looked up for a second with his eyebrow raised.

_Not selfish._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! Miroku, stop reading."

"But I want to read this.."

"I don't care."

_Not short tempered._

"Miroku, I'm losing my temper."

"Of course you are." A stress mark pulsed over Inuyasha's forehead.

_"I like the kind who's kind... and who listens to what I have to say. And when I'm married and have a job, and have a hard time, he asks me what's wrong, and we talk about it over lunch."_

"I do all of those things!" Inuyasha, again, shouted.

"Um... I hope you realized you just proved everything she said, by, I don't know why, doing them as I read them off."

Inuyasha growled.

_I'm walking home when I see a firetruck and then some kids say that the Higurashi shrine is on fire! My mom says the storage caught on fire and Grandpa was caught in it. I freak out. Sure he's a pain every so often, but he's still my grandpa. I wanted to go to the hospital, but Mom says I gotta stay home so I can explain things to Souta when he gets back from school._

_I was telling Souta what happened, when a crazy fire truck comes zooming out of no where, crashing into a bunch of police cars. People have to dodge out of the way when they see it coming. What were they thinking! Was someone hijacking it on a dare or something?_

"There is no part of that sentence that I understood." Inuyasha stated.

Miroku shrugged. "Hey Inuyasha, what's a 'fire...tuck'?"

"Its a tame demon that is bright red and makes a strange wail. It's legs are circles and people ride it to put out fires." Inuyasha explained... rather badly.

"Ah...I understand." Miroku said, even though he didn't understand it at all. How can a demon, or, anything living thing for that matter, have circular legs?

_I was doing my homework when Souta comes in, asking if he can sleep in my room. I had a test so of course I was going to say no. Mom was back at the hospital, staying overnight with him. All of a sudden this huge blob thing crashes into my room and makes for the shards. _

Inuyasha started at this. "NO! Grab them!" Miroku looks at him wierdly.

_I grab them._

Inuyasha calms back down.

Miroku blinks. "But I accidentally drop them."

"NO!"

"But I pick them up again."

Inuyasha calms back down but can't understand why Miroku is laughing.

_I grab Souta and run out onto the street, with this weird gooey blob still chasing me. I was out barefoot on the sidewalk, stepping on broken shards of glass. It hurt, but I was to scared to care at this point. I know I need to call Inuyasha, but I can't do it with this thing chasing me. So I send Souta. It wants the shards, so it won't be chasing Souta._

_I run into a construction place, hoping I can throw that mask thing off. Wrong! I'm trapped. Just as its about to eat me, Inuyasha comes, and saves me._

"Aren't you the hero?" Miroku compliments and turns to look at him.

Inuyasha doesn't even react. He just sits there and stares at Miroku. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, he continues to read.

_Before Inuyasha officially starts fighting and saving me, he demands an apology from me. The sit thing. I forgot about that. Heh heh... I apologize, but honestly, not really seriously. I really just want him to kill that mask first. So we argue... again._

_Inuyasha punches the mask and it bites him. Stupid mask. _

"Seriously. You want me to stop but you do the same thing?"

"I do what I want."

Miroku rolls his eyes.

_It goes and attacks me and I throw the bottle that holds the shards and tells Souta to run. He does and just as soon as the mask was about to get him, Inuyasha gets free and kills it. GO INUYASHA!_

Inuyasha smirked.

"You should start your own cheerleading squad." Miroku told him.

"Why?"

"I saw that smirk you were showing." Miroku teased.

"I don't know what your talking about." He shouted.

"Well, if you say so."

_Well, as I was looking at Inuyasha as the sun was coming up, I thought that even though he wasn't the best guy in the world, looking at him through the sunlight, he looked pretty cool. Then I remembered. I had a test today, I studied NOTHING! I ran all the way to school, attempting to learn the Pythagorean Theorem and not be late at the same time._

_"_Now, what is this... ok, I can't even say it."

"Me neither. I guess its imported." Miroku said. "What kind of food, is this pythaganaga the oh... sis..."

"I think I remember Kagome saying something about it. I think the ingredients has something to with A and a square...."

"Apple?" Miroku suggested.

"No... I mean A..."

"Huh, I guess we'll taste this "A" when Kagome gets back."


	7. Truth squeezed outta him

** _Freshman year, Gawd! I have like 4 documents due on Monday, that was assigned on Friday! The teachers have no sympathy... Well anyway, I have finally gotten a chapter out. I forget, when was the last time I updated? -shrug- Whatever, I'm updating now. I greatfully thank you for all those reviews. This the only one that's come close to 50 reviews! -hugs air- I love you all!_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Kagome. Her thoughts are kinda my thoughts, only put from her point of view. I don't own anything. I barely even own this plot. I do own the Smite face in this chapter though. Ho ho!_**_  
_**

**Chapter 7: Truth squeezed outta him  
**

Miroku turned the page.

_Well, the test killed. _

"Killed? Killed what?" Miroku queried.

"Was it that Hobo guy?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"No, I doubt it. But what I want to know is, why does this test require killing?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

_I forgot EVERYTHING! It was terrible. Anyway, Today, I saw this little kid. She was wearing an overcoat even through it was in the middle of summer. She caused the fireworks to explode and possibly injure the kids. I tried to talk to her, and she got surprised that I could see her. Then she disappeared. I thought I was going crazy._

_Later, Mom made me go take Souta to the hospital to visit a friend. And I see her again! She pulls the IV and sends things shattering. The mother of his friend didn't even seem surprised. She just looked strained and said "not again." Wow, that kid is mean._

"What's an 'ive'? Inuyasha asked.

"I have no idea." Miroku replied. "From the reading, I take it its some kind of... juice box?" Inuyasha looked at him oddly.

_Souta told me that the class believed that the boy was being haunted by his younger sister who had died in that same fire he got a coma from. I saw the little girl again, and she sent masses of vegetation at us. Souta fainted. _

"Wuss."

"Isn't he the little boy that thinks of you as his hero?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Shouldn't you be more kind to him? He does respect you."

"Your point?"

Miroku glared at his thick-skull... ness.

_Then there was this weird thing playing a flute. It was creepy._

"A lot of things are creepy to you, isn't it?" Inuyasha commented.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Your talking to an inanimate object."

"I'm... talking to her indirectly."

"Oooof course you are."

_I go back to get information about it from Myoga, and I am told that it was called some sort of soul piper, and that it eases the pain of children who have died. I wanted to help the girl, who Souta said her name was Mayu. Inuyasha scoffed._

Inuyasha scoffed.

Miroku stopped. "Wh- ji- why. J- j- just, why."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Thought it would add to the moment."

Miroku stared at him. Inuyasha stared back. "What?"

_Inuyasha said that ghosts have nothing to do with demons. You just can't wave a sword around and tell him to go away or else. It was stupid and pointless. There was no way he was going to discourage me. So, as he was still talking, I went through the well._ (An: My favorite thing about this part is that Shippo comments, and says "You shouldn't talk to yourself, people will wonder" lol. Ah, classic.)

Inuyasha looked pissed. Miroku just laughed.

_I run back to the hospital to tell her mother. We go back to find that Mayu was just on her way to kill her own brother. We talk about what really happened when she died. She understood, but, she was still angry. She used some sort of power that caused her brother's hospital bed to fly out the window. I panicked._

Miroku jumped. Inuyasha started. "What?! What happened."

Miroku shook his head, but still looked wide-eyed.

"Really getting into the story aren't you?" Inuyasha asked dryly.

_It turned out that Inuyasha had caught the boy who was in a coma. I was so relieved._

Miroku sighed a sigh of relief. "Inuyasha, aren't you the hero."

Inuyasha shrugged. "What do you want from me. If the kid died, Kagome would have never let me hear the end of it."

"Ooh... when did you care what Kagome thought of you?" Miroku questioned.

"When did I say that?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha. "You know its true."

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

_All of a sudden Mayu was being dragged off to, according to Myoga, the place where she died so she could be pulled down to hell. Her apartment. Inuyasha and I made our way there as fast as we could. And when we got there, the place was on fire and Inuyasha had disappeared. It didn't matter, I needed to save the little girl from certain death._

"Wait. Isn't she already dead?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know what she meant." Miroku answered dryly.

_Mayu was in a closet when I found her. I wanted to help her but she said for me to go away, she was already dead, she didn't want my help. She hates her mother and she hates me. When she said that, the gates of hell opened up and Mayu was being dragged down. I managed to grab her in time. Dude, what are you doing?_

"Huh?" Miroku looked at himself. He was standing up in a weird pose, with tears streaming down his face, his fist clamped over his heart. "Uh... oops?"

"You don't say oops when you get over emotional over a book. You say oops when you step on someone's foot. You say oops when you trip someone into a hot springs. This. THIS is not worthy of an oops. This is worthy of being overly weird." Inuyasha said.

"I see your point." Miroku grumbled as he sat back down.

_I tell her her mom loves her deeply, even though she's dead. She shouldn't do this just cause she's jealous of her brother. Mayu starts to cry. I tell her her mom isn't mad at her. She takes back what she said, and hole to hell closes up. I pull her up, and everything is right once more. _

_The next day, Mayu comes to visit me. She told me that she made up with her mom, and was wearing the kimono her mom made for her. She then goes back to the soul piper and plays with the other souls of the dead children. _

"Uhh... are you crying?' Inuyasha asked.

"I- I'm FINE!" Miroku protested, his face hidden in the book. Obvious sobbing is heard. Inuyasha edges away. Miroku sniffs and turns the page.

_I was forced into a date._

"WHAT!" Inuyasha roared.

"Quiet down. This was years ago." Miroku said.

_I ran into Hojo and he asked me out. My friends grab me and brainwashed me into saying yes. Then I remember Inuyasha. I'm screwed. I desperately ask if we could be back by Saturday when Inuyasha comes to get me and he doesn't even know what a Saturday is. Typical. _

Miroku shakes his head at him. "Shut it." Inuyasha growls.

_I guess I forgot about it after._ W_e were in a boat. Shippo got seasick. Inuyasha couldn't take it because everyone had to be perfect. -sigh- Then he tells me to quit goofing off. I salute to him. "Aye aye Cap-i-tan!" I've always wanted to say that. Anyways, little ways down the stream, Inuyasha sees these spiderwebs. And then we see this girl being attacked and falls from a cliff. Inuyasha saves her, but as soon as she finds out that he's got demon blood in him, she demands he let her go and they both fall into the water. It was funny._

"Was she wearing white clothing?" Miroku asked.

"What the hell does that have to do with anythin..." Inuyasha soon realizes it and smacks him. Miroku rubs his cheek and turns the page.

_Now Inuyasha is really cheesed off. Nazuna tells of spiderheads that roam the mountains, and they attack villages. I wanted to help them, but Inuyasha said no. Why? Because there was no jewel shard._

"What is wrong with you?" Miroku demands.

"I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible!" Inuyasha defended himself. Miroku shook his head in mock disappointment. Inuyasha growled.

_So, just to spite him, he got to carry Nazuna all the way up the mountain to where she lived. I made a Smitey-face (copyright) for THAT too. _

"Aw-ight, lesse how ugly this one's this time." Inuyasha leaned back to see it. It was a regular face with slit eyes, a dot for a nose, and a ridiculously large tongue sticking out where the mouth was supposed to be, covering half of the face, and about an inch off of it. Inuyasha's and Miroku's face of shock and disgust was priceless.

_Inuyasha carries Nazuna to her Priest Guy, and he asks her if the Spider heads got her. She said no, and that she had to rely on these demons. The way she said demons was like she was talking about something disgusting. _

Inuyasha huffs.

"A- are you mad? Since when do you care that someone if making fun of you?"

"The way she said was mean." Inuyasha grumbled, talking like an immature 8 year old.

"Uh... huh..." Miroku replied.

_Her master guy apologized and asks us to stay the night, and we actually get to eat something good! Inuyasha looked all depressed though. He kept on sighing and looking out the window._

"I NEVER SIGHED!"

"Shush!" Miroku shushed.

_I had a thought. Maybe, just maybe... HE WAS AFRAID OF SPIDERS!_

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT AFRAID OF SPIDERS!"

"Inuyasha, shush!"

_Apparently not, and Shippo suffered for my misinterpretation. Then there were spiderheads coming and they attacked us! Inuyasha starts to fight them, but the mystical blade won't transform._

"Ooh, I think I know why it wouldn't transform." Miroku started on a theory.

"Oh, this should be good." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Your fear of spiders... affected your power... which... made your sword not be able to transform." Inuyasha whacked him across the head.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF SPIDERS, DAMMIT!"

Miroku rubbed a bump that was obviously forming. "Oh I know. I was just messing with you." That earned him another whack on the head.

_Still thinking that he's afraid of spiders, and maybe it affected his power,_

"DAMMIT, I AM NOT!!"

_I drag him off into the forest. I pull off the spider webs that they covered his head with, and I discover that he had black hair. Shippo leaps onto his head and searches for his puppy dog ears, which are not there, duh._

"Ah, so that was what it was."

"What was your first clue?" Inuyasha asked dryly.

_That's when Myoga arrives. He explains that half-demons have a time when they lose their demonic strength. Then he starts to spaz, demanding to know why Inuyasha didn't tell him sooner. Inuyasha says because then Myoga would have taken off long ago. So true!_

_I get really upset. I mean, he can't even trust me! He tells me he can't trust anyone! So much for being able to lean on close friends... He told me to stop crying, it was his turn to be down on the dumps, not her. I call him a do-head... -snicker... snicker-_

"That's not funny!"

"Yes it is..." Miroku cackled for about ten seconds, before regaining his composure and continuing.

_Nazuna shows up, saying her master was taken. Then I remember I left by backpack there... with the jewels there, and he pretty much screams at me in his anger._

"Girly-man."

"What?"

Miroku shook his head. "Oh nuthin. Nuthin..."

_He gives me the Testusaiga and tells me to stay here with Nazuna, the whole so-you-don't-get-hurt-stay-here-or-else speech._

"Nice to know she's labeled your lectures." Miroku comments happily at Inuyasha. Inuyasha scowled.

_Then he grabs Shippo and drags him back to the master-guy's place. Like heck I'm going to stay still! I run after them. I show up at the point where the master guy, now some sort of hideous spider thing, injects posion into Inuyasha's now human body. Nazuna, now still Nazuna, is shocked and appalled. _

"Alright, now that's getting old."

"Inuyasha, shush."

"I'll shush whenever I want to shush!"

_I try to save Inuyasha for once, and I start to cry. Anyone would have I'm sure, when you find a friend is gonna die. (A/n: I so would have too.) Inuyasha tells me to save myself, No way! Stop telling me that._

"It's for your own good, wench!" Inuyasha shouted at the diary.

"Inuyasha, what ar--"

"Indirect speaking."

Miroku stared at him. "Alllrrrright."

_I grab him and the Tetsusaiga helps break him from the spider webs, and we fall to the ground. We run to another door, and I jam the Tetsusaiga into the door, Myoga says that its supposed to ward off demons, at least for a little while. I take his word for it. Myoga then sucks out as much poison out of his body as he can. Myoga can be useful I guess!_

"Inuyasha, what do you say?"

"Whatever..."

"NO!" Miroku smacks his cheek.

"What the-- OW! That hurt, jackass!"

"You are supposed to say Thank you!"

"He ain't here dumbass!"

"Doesn't matter."

Eventually he wakes up, but theres something weird about him. He asks me if why I was crying. I told him, I thought I was going to lose you, cause, come on, 'friend!'. And he says, unlike him by the way, 'you shed tears for me...' Then he asks if he could lie on my lap. Well, he is injured, so I put him there. Then he says that I smell good. That confused me. I thought he hated my smell. He says that he did, but he lied.

I freak out, but he's asleep so he didn't hear me spaz.

Inuyasha has been turning steadily red from the beginning to the end. Miroku, as he read, leaned closer and closer to Inuyasha, with a smug grin on his face. "Oh ho... what's this, eh?" He says in a bad british accent.

"Y-you don't understand. I was poisoned! I never meant to say those things!" Inuyasha covered his mouth. Miroku's grin turned, if possible, even wider.

"So you admit you do feel those things..." He said, slyly?

"Nooo... I meant, I said..." Inuyasha looked befuddled. Miroku poked his half-demon buddy as if to say, "oh yeah, got you there."

_**Ba dum bum bum... don't ask. Anyway,... wait. Dang, I forgot what I was going to say... Well, just to improvise, do you ask the person to use their name for thanks in the reviews or do you just put there and? I don't know. I wanna thank a bunch of people for their reviews but I don't know if I can. -scratches head- **_

**_Well, enough of my babbling! Please review, but please be nice, I have a small ego. Thanks._**

**_As Always, _**

**_Alena Rio _**


	8. Being Judged bad or good?

_**Oh my god, I love you guys! -huggles- 53 reviews! **_**TT TT _You guys are so awesome. -sniff- I'm really happy. Thank you so much!_**

_**In other news, in case you haven't noticed, I don't write specifically when Miroku turns the page only after a couple hundred paragraphs. No, the diary pages are not that big, it would have been really hard to hid it, won't ya think? It hasn't been happening officially in some of the other chappies, but it will start officially now. Everytime Miroku turns a page, it means the episode is over. I really don't wanna do 167 chapters, that would kill. Alright. Just lettin ya know.**_

_**As a last note, I'm just gonna thank Kellybug, Meatballheadedprincess14, Angels-do-exist, and everyone else I forgot to mention who reviewed. Thank you very much. Reviews make me happy.**_

_Kagome's(and later on Sango's) writing_

Regular talking and story

Emphasis

**Chapter eight:**

Miroku poked his half-demon buddy as if to say, "Oh yeah, got you there." Inuyasha shot him a glare.

"You are SO evil."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Your a monk, your not SUPPOSED to be evil."

Miroku shrugged.

_The master guy grabs Shippo and turns officially into some giant evil spider leggy thing._

"Your giant vocabulary continues to amaze me." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, shush!"

"STOP FRICKIN TELLING ME TO SHUSH, DAMMIT!"

_Nazuna got mad and started to hit him. He grabs her and calls her a fool. Whoa, hey! Anyway, this is when Inuyasha speaks, he said that she is strong for a human._

"Wait, so you turned from Kikyo, to Kagome, to Nazuna? Gawd, your worse then a girl!"

WHACK!

"I NEVER LIKED THEM!" Inuyasha screams at him. Miroku rubs his hundredth bruise today.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that." He grumbled.

SMACK! "OW!"

_The spider master, something... guy, grabs Inuyasha and tells him he will eat him. And Inuyasha starts to turn back into a half demon as the sunset starts to break over the sky. It was pretty cool. Wait, now that I think about it, why did he have to tell him that he was going to eat him, he should have just shoved him in his mouth and be done with it! Not that I would have preferred that, but, whatever._

Miroku scratches his head at that. Inuyasha just glares.

"Well, that does bring a point."

"Would you have rather me NOT be here?"

"Well no... then the story would not have continued and I would not be laughing at you right now."

Inuyasha curls his hand into a fist and threatened the monk sitting next to him with it. Miroku scoot over a couple inches and smiled innocently.

_We get back into our little boat, saying bye to Nazuna. She still looked mean about it, but she said she finds that not all demons are bad, and Inu says, yes they are. She says that he will be in her prayers, and he says whatever, doesn't really care at all. I sigh. I mean, he couldn't be a little more grateful that not everyone believes in that demon stereotype, but I gotta remember, it IS Inuyasha. But, I also gotta wonder if he did mean what he said back when he was poisoned._

"Oh god, just forget that already!" Inuyasha whined.

"So... you meant it?"

"Hell no!"

"Suuure..."

_We're still drifting along the river, and I still feel really enthusiastic about it, I mean come on, how often do you get to be in a boat? Shippo got seasick again. Inuyasha yelled at him again, and Shippo throws up on him, and Inuyasha yells in disgust._

The silence was broken by Miroku's laughter. He fell back and clacked his heels against the wooden floor. He got back up, panting, laughing slightly, but getting over it. He was met with Inuyasha's glare. "Are you quite done?" He asked, clearly ticked off.

"Eh... yeah, pretty much." Miroku said, turning the page.

_I was woken up to Inuyasha staring over me for some reason. But at the moment, I didn't think it was him, but some weird rapist, and smacked the crap outta him. Then he starts shouting about me being nothing like Kikyo. Uh-huh... I kinda knew that. But the way he said it kinda made me feel bad._

"So... you were gonna rape her? Come on, Ihave more self-control then that." Miroku said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I wasn't gonna rape her. Why would I rape someone as ugly as her?"

WHACK! "OW! JACKASS!"

"If you love someone, you can't insult her like that" He lectured. Inuyasha growled.

_Then I saw this thing flying across the sky and Inuyasha smells blood. The next day we rush back to the village to find Kaede all bandaged up. She says this weird demon person stole Kikyo's ashes. She wanted to have Inuyasha bring them back. He refused. _

Miroku read on silently. Inuyasha stared at him, waiting, and wondering why. Miroku lets out a snort of laughter and reads out loud:

_I start to yell at him cause he can't even look me in the eye anymore. He grabs my arm and---_

"NO, NO, NO! Don't read that!" Inuyasha yelped and lunged at him. Miroku threw himself out of the way to dodge having the book ripped out of his hands. Yelling over the noise, he shouted:

_He says no rather softly and grabs my hand. Slowly, he leans in-- AHHHHHHH!_

Miroku ducked but was hit in the gut by a flying body with a crimson face screaming like a mad man. Landing with an "Oof" Miroku tried to keep safe the offending material by shielding it with his body.

Huffing, he reads out loud the rest of the sentence.

_He leans it to kiss me, but I spazz and push him away! He gets up from having been tossed halfway down the hill and starts screaming about violence. _

That was it. Having that being over, Inuyasha gets up and with icy staring eyes. Miroku looks back with innoecent eyes. "What?" He asks meekly.

"'WHAT?' Is that you have to say? You embarrass me and cause extreme violence and all you can say is 'WHAT?'"

"Umm... pretty much, yeah." Inuyasha slaps him hard across the face and sat in the corner with his back facing him, sulking. Miroku rolls his eyes.

_Then Kaede comes by with a horse and tells us that she's going since a certain someone refuses. _

"I wonder who that could be..." Miroku asked sarcastically. Inuyasha glared harder into the wooden wall.

_That's when the certain someone finally says Fine, I'll go. Nonetheless, he was gonna KISS me. But... he wasn't looking at me. He was looking right through me... to Kikyo. Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo, but Kikyo didn't love him back! She didn't return his love... -begins fake sobbing-  
_

The way Miroku said it was really, how do I put it, over dramatic. He tuned his voice a little higher so he would sound like a girl, and said that in a really sympathetic way. If Inuyasha's glare was any harder, it would have burned a hole right through the hut.

_And around this point, Inuyasha noticed that I was giving him a sympathetic look that I didn't notice until he came right up and said to me that he was getting the creeps. Oh boy. _(This part was really funny. I cracked up so hard at this part.)

One notch higher, and Inuyasha's glare would have cracked a hole in reality and explode, causing Inuyasha to be thrust back in time and become his own grandfather!

(Man, I gotta stop watching Futurama)

_We go through a forest filled with clay sculptures suddenly appear at this bridge we were about to cross. They crack open to reveal soldiers. I couldn't fight because I had no weapon, but everyone else did. Inuyasha discovers that they were hollow and were made of nothing but clay. Weird..._

_Then, the bridge is sliced in half by something I don't know what and I'm carried away by some, honestly, really hideous creature._

Inuyasha snorts. Miroku looks at him, but Inuyasha quickly recollects himself to look like he's still pissed. Miroku raises his eyebrow but shrugs and turns the page.

_I vaguely remember this part, but I was put into this bathtub thing and she put this really disgusting liquid in there. Then I see this girl crawl out of this cave, dressed as a priestess. Then the ugly witch thing says that Kikyo will have her soul back and I'm going to be some sorta living dead! When I remember that, I keep thinking that I was going to be a zombie that eats people's brains. Eww..._

"What does that have to do with the living dead?" Miroku asked.

"I watched something called Shawn of the dead with her once. Those things they called them ate people. Kagome told me not to look very old people in the eye anymore."

"Alright..." Miroku really didn't wanna ask, because he was afraid for the answer.

_Something inside made me feel really mad, and I felt like I was thrashing around. I really started to cramp up then. Then something inside me spoke, I don't remember much, but it said something about not saying my name. And that's when I totally lost it and blacked out._

Inuyasha jumped up, and turned towards Miroku, with his jaw dropped.

Miroku looked at him. "What?"

"I finally realized something..."

"What?"

"It's that... Kikyo..."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Her soul... wait... Dammit, I lost it!" The hanyou cursed and sat back down.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Oh wow." Then he turns the page.

_I'm worried about Inuyasha. Ever since his run-in with Kikyo, at least I think it was Kikyo, he's been staring into space a lot._

"Wait a minute, that was Kikyo?"

"WHO'D YOU THINK IT WAS?"

"I dunno. There wasn't much into it."

Inuyasha calmed down and lowered his eyesight. "She died because of damn Naraku. He tricked both of us... I WILL kill him. For her..."

"Wow... that was the most sensitive thing that I have ever heard you say..." Miroku looked at him in awe.

Inuyasha glared at him, but, it wasn't a piercing glare. It was softer. Miroku caved and asked the million dollar question, "Alright seriously, which one DO you like?"

"Ka- Ki- Kago... no... wait-- NEITHER! Neither. I've never liked anyone... except maybe Kikyo..." Inuyasha scratched his head.

Miroku looked at him sceptically. "What? I don't know who to go to." Inuyasha whined.

"Soo... what your sayin' is... you DO like Kagome." Miroku concluded.

"Wha... God DAMN it. Miroku, stop scanning my words!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You have to learn that you should accept your love. No one will judge you if you do love someone." Miroku lectured.

"Your judgin' me NOW!" He shouted.

"My dear friend, you see me announcing my love for Sango to the heavens. They don't judge me." Miroku tried to make an example out of himself.

"Well actually, yes, yes they do. And that's kind of because you announce your love to EVERYONE." Inuyasha said bluntly, putting a lot of emphasis in "everyone". "You even got it on with my Kagome."

"**My **Kagome?"

"DAMMIT!"

_**-Chuckle- Poor Inu. Thanks for the... unintentional idea Kellybug. I don't know why, but it did seem like something Miroku would lecture Inuyasha about. Also, please disregard any typos. I edit my work, but I'm not perfect.  
**_

_**And if you would, could you please check out my new story called, **Oh my God, there he is!** Its a animecrossover about how Bishonen(cute guys on Anime) were created due to science and are being chased and stalked by fangirls all over the world. It only has one chapter so far, but the AU is fun. Expecially for me.  
**_

_**Please, send any ideas or suggestions for jokes for the next chapter by either review or mail. I will credit you.  
**_

_**Please review, but please be gentle, I have a small ego. Thanks for everything guys. **_

_**Alena Rio **_

_**(P.S: Sorry for the long A/N's. I just have so much to tell you this chapter. P.S.S: I'm listening to cute love songs as I wrote this chapter. How do you write comedy with gushy love songs that are sometimes angsty?) **_


	9. Catch up

**Alright! Catch up chapter! Woot! Ok, fine not for me. But it'll be fun for you readers. Theres more stupidity then chapter summary in this chapter. **

**There is actually an advancement in the story plot (there was a plot?) this chapter. I can't say much cause that will ruin it, so I'll say more at the below A/N. **

**Chapter nine:**

"Alright... so let me get this straight... This person named Your a... fat ass..."

"Wha? NO, you dumbass. It's Urasue. Your- A- Sue- A... Alright? URASUE! Where the hell did you get 'your a fat ass'?"

Miroku shrugged. "So, anyway, This Your-a fat load..."

"URASUE dammit! What's with you and these fat jokes? I should take offense to that!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Anyway, This Ura..."

"You do that again, and I'm gonna pop your head off." Inuyasha threatened, his fist in front of him in striking pose.

"Alright, alright! So this Are you sure..."

"Urasue!"

"WHATEVER! Urasue took Kikyo's shards-"

Inuyasha jerked as if he was prodded with a really sharp stick. "Ashes! I would have so been pissed if she had any shards..."

"Of course you would. So then she took the ashes and turned them into a puppet so she could COLLECT the shards."

"Right..."

"But she couldn't get the soul of Kikyo because Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo and had the soul of Kikyo-"

"Yeah..."

"So she kidnapped Kagome so she could get her hands on her soul. And she was successful, and you were an idiot and had to help the operation..."

Inuyasha winced. "You could say that."

"And then when Kikyo was on the verge of killing you, Kagome started to call back her soul, she ran away, you chased her, now that you tell me this, I don't know why. But then she tries to kill you again then falls to her "death" in a deep ditch."

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you go back to a girl who continues to hurt you?"

"Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhhh... I dunno, maybe Sango?"

"Ah, I know she doesn't mean it." Miroku said happily, waving it away. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes.

Miroku grinned and picked up the diary again, and flipped to the dog-eared (no pun intended)page he had bookmarked.

_Inuyasha says that Kikyo had betrayed him, where as Kikyo claims it was the other way around. How can two versions of the same story be so different?_

"Naraku!" Inuyasha declares punching his leg, glaring at the ground with obvious fury.

"Yes. You've explained that. MANY times." Miroku replied.

_So anyway, later on today, we found a hot-spring, which was totally awesome seeing as I haven't been home in days. I undress and go in. It felt so good. _

Miroku leans to the side as if remembering. Inuyasha gives him a suspicious look. "Wait, where you there?"

"Eh... what makes you say that?" Miroku leans further to the side, trying to get away from Inuyasha if he happened to get smart.

"I _vaguely_ remember an unfamiliar scent that is now _very_ familiar."

"Ah, but... I go to hot-springs all the time! Yeah. How do you know that wasn't my scent from earlier?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, still suspicious. Miroku coughed uncomfortably.

_I told Inuyasha not to peek, and he said not to flatter myself, and that he had no interest in looking. _

"How could you say that? Even if you had no interest in Kagome's beauty, you could have at least taken the jewel that was hanging around her neck."

"Of course I had no interest in her. Besides, if I had even entered to try and steal... the... wait- WAIT! How did you know that she had a big ass jewel shard?"

Miroku stopped. "Oops."

"Oops?" Inuyasha repeated. "Oops? You WERE frickin there! And you were SPYING ON KAGOME!"

"You make it seem worse then it really is..."

"So you WERE there!"

Miroku flinched. "Damn..."

"You WERE spying on Kagome! Dammit, don't you ever learn!"

"Uhhh... well... You like her!" Miroku tried to change the subject.

"No, I don't! YOU like Sango!"

"Yep! She is the beauty among beauties." Miroku chided.

Inuyasha growled. How do you embarrass a guy with relationship problems if it doesn't bug him? Inuyasha perked up. "Well... she doesn't like you back!"

"Well, she'll come around." Miroku shrugged. Inuyasha growled again. There had to be something. So Inuyasha went with backup; say something totally random and untrue. ( ; )

"There's... there's... You have a GAP between your teeth."

"Huh?" Miroku was caught off-guard with a hand clamped over his mouth.

"How do you like THEM apples?" Inuyasha laughed triumphantly.

"Yeah, well..." Time for a bit of his own medicine... I guess. "You..." He looked around for an idea. "Go around barefoot all the time!"

Inuyasha growled. "Yeah? Well, Your hair is all ugly! Ugly and in a crappy ponytail!"

Miroku said the first thing that came to mind, "Well, YOU haven't brushed your hair in years! Its uglier then the ugliest ogre's hair."

"Ogre's don't even have hair!"

A couple minutes and lame insults later... they were back to reading the book. They had gone so random, it turned to something they chose to forget and never mention again.

_While I was relaxing, I was thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo. True, I am not the beauty that Kikyo was, but, he didn't have to be that mean about it. There was something behind me and I scream as a reaction. Inuyasha comes running and sees me naked. So I bonk him on the head with a rock. I was just fine. It was only monkeys._

Miroku and Inuyasha were in such an awkward position because of what had happened five minutes ago that Miroku didn't even laugh at this. And even if he did, Inuyasha was in such a state of shock that he probably would have only blushed a little.

_The next day, I tell him that it was a pretty fair trade. He saw me naked and I bonk him on the head. Nothing more even then that. He said that he saw nothing. I ask Shippo for a witness, and Shippo said that he had his eyes closed and didn't see anything._

That brought Inuyasha out of shock. "What! The little... last night he stripped down and wanted to go in with her! In fact, he even asked why me and Kagome don't bathe together! And he acts like he's all innocent..." Inuyasha ranted.

"Ah yes, innocence. Nothing more pure then innocent questions..." Miroku preached.

"I wonder if you've ever been innocent, you perv." Inuyasha asked dryly.

"Actually, yes, yes I have. When I was a lad, my mom would take me to bathe in hot-springs, only she brought me into the female section for I could not bathe myself, and she would not go into the male part." Inuyasha looked at him sceptically.

"Now I see where they went wrong." Inuyasha commented.

_All of a sudden, a large boulder... demon, thing comes down on us and attacked Inuyasha, knocking him over the cliff._

"Ah, Hachi." Miroku commented.

"So YOU sent that thing? God, that thing could have killed me!"

"Well... that was kind of the point at the time."

"Why you..."

_Then this guy came from behind and kidnapped me on my bike. He told me not to worry, for he was only a simple monk and he was getting the jewel shards. So, I was like some sort of consolation prize! I hate people who have no respect for the female gender._

Miroku gave a puppy-dog look seeking forgiveness and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She ain't here dumbass. If she was, we wouldn't be alive." Inuyasha said dryly.

"Well, actually, I was seeking forgiveness from you." Miroku said.

"Alllright. Why?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't know why." Miroku scratched his head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes AGAIN for the thirtieth time today.

------

Out in the distance, out far enough so that even Inuyasha couldn't hear it, there was a stable. Horses were grazing outside it. There was a something that shrieked from inside. It was high-pitched and didn't sound like any normal bark. The horses outside raised their heads, startled.

The stable started to brim with evil aura. The horses could sense it, and they were frightened. There was another high-pitched screech and this one was followed by a deep crash that could have broken the stable, but it didn't. It held. But there was a flush of cold air that covered the air surrounding it, and the herd around it shuddered in the sudden cold. One stallion bucked and high-tailed it out of there. The others followed his example, creating a stampede.

**_Alright, someone guess what's going on. If you have been paying attention to the finer details, you should know... but eh. Anyways, I know this chapter is kinda short. But someone brought it to my attention that Kagome's tales were really confusing, so I thought I'd do a catch up chapter. This one sucked for me cause I normally wanna get through at least three episodes each one, but I didn't even get through one! Gawd!_**

**_Nonetheless I'm ahead with episodes I suppose. _**

**_As always, please read and review, but please be gentle, I have a small ego. _**

**_Alena Rio._**


	10. I warned you, but you didn't listen

**_Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Darklightning22714 was the first one to get it right. Actually, the only one to get it right. A bunch of you were confused. Huh. Was that too tiny a detail? -shrug- Either way, thanks Darklightning for guessing._**

**_Also, Darklightning, AnimeMew, Alana124pyro, thanks for trying to make my ego bigger with your reviews. You guys are awesome. My ego has been boosted. Thanks for the positive compliments._**

**_And for Kagomebyanothername, amyrosey, Kellybug, Waterfall tears, meatballheadedprincess14, lipzofanangell, Angelsdoexist, xXsomeoneXx, Miroku'z girl, Ichiru-goluckyhanyou, kaginufan88, inu-chick4, Inuyashaluver1224, daggered heart, fictionfan911, kyome elemental pheonix, Ark angel H F B, Blacknessofsilver, LoganIZmine, and everyone else who reviewed but I missed. And for those anonymous reviews I've gotten._**

**_74 reviews and 2500 views. It may not seem to be a lot, but I think that's awesome. I love you all. Sorry for doing this so late._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There. Plain and simple. _

**Chapter Ten: I warned you, but did you listen? NO!**

_Inuyasha on the other hand drew the Tetsusaiga to attack. The monk guy saw this and removes some beads from his hand and holds it out toward Inuyasha. Then this huge wind comes out of nowhere!_

"That could have frickin killed me ya know." Inuyasha snapped.

"Ah, then where would we be?" Miroku asked to no one in particular, his eyes closed.

"Hey, you bastard, that wasn't funny." Inuyasha growled.

"But... that is what you say to a lot of the things that... well, ARE funny." Miroku replied.

There was a steady rumbling outside but they thought it was thunder and let it go.

_The sword was thrown from his hands and the sword lands on the side of the cliff, Inuyasha smashes head first after it. I felt he had taken something, but at the moment I didn't really care, I ran to make sure he was okay._

"Aww... isn't that cute?" Miroku cooed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but couldn't condemn a small blush from creeping up on his face.

The rumbling got louder.

_After I find that he was alright, I realized that he had taken my bike, the creep! Creep._

Miroku rolled his eyes and looked at Inuyasha's smug face, pointing a finger in his face. "Alright, you don't have to repeat what she says."

"But its 'funny'..." Inuyasha quoted him. Miroku stared at him.

"When the heck do you ever quote me?"

"Every time you're a jackass."

_Inuyasha said it didn't matter, and that my safety is more important. -commence fake girlish voice- Aw... he was worried about me. I'm sowwy Inu-washa..._

SMACK!

"OW!"

_He said that he couldn't care less about me, but about the jewel shard. Aaand that was when I realized, THAT is what he had taken from me. Inuyasha freaked out. Like... screaming kind of._

"Girly-man..."

"Wh-- what is you and saying that?!"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist, my butt..." Inuyasha grumbled.

Just as he said that, the rumbling that they had been too preoccupied to notice started to shake the house.

"What the..."

"Holy..."

Inuyasha ran outside to the middle of the unpaved road, hand on the sword's handle(theres supposed to be a professional name for that right? I dunno what that is. Anyone know?) , thinking... maybe it was a demon. Then he could take out his pre-rage from all those times Miroku had made fun of him and protect the village at the same time. He... didn't expect what came next. His eyes went big.

"Whoa-- Inuyasha, watch out, its a herd of--"

"GAAH!"

Miroku winced from the sight he just witnessed. He stepped outside, but not as recklessly as Inuyasha did. And thats saved him. "Horses. Herd of horses."

Inuyasha was full-out tackled by about five leading horses. He went flying. Miroku grimaced. "Ooh... oh- well oh well, at least he didn't get--"

"AAAAAAAAAH!!"

Miroku winced again. "Spoke too soon..." Inuyasha flew backward, only to land right back in the stampede's path. Several trampled him. Thankfully, the rest decided not to step on the loud, squishy thing, and leaped over it.

"Ummm..." Miroku didn't know what to do. Inuyasha couldn't have died from that. He was too stubborn. Not only that, he was half-demon. "Uh, Inuyasha! Are you alright?!" He called out.

"Wh- what the HELL does it look like, you bastard!" Came Inuyasha's strangled- it sounded like- voice.

"Right." Miroku looked back to Kaede's hut. "O- ok, I'll be right back, gimme a second! Don't go anywhere!" He shouted, and went back into the hut to go search for supplies.

"Oh- oh yeah, I would just LOVE to go find a rock and sit on it while I frickin WAIT FOR YOU!" Inuyasha shouted sarcastically, laying sprawled on the ground, being in huge pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall of the hut, bandages on his head, arm, and chest and band-aids (from what Kagome had left behind in her bag) plastered everywhere on his body.

"What the HELL was that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I have no idea. But I would think that it was a stampede." Miroku said, half-sarcastic.

"No shit, Sherlock." Inuyasha said back, just as sarcastic.

Miroku sighed. "We'll wait till you've got feeling in your arms and legs, THEN we'll go check it out, alright?"

Inuyasha glared, but was forced to comply. Truth be told, he could no longer feel anything in his bones. They rebelled against movement.

"Now... if only we could find out how to get you to not be able to speak..."

"You know what? Screw you. Alright? Screw. You."

"I kid. I kid." Miroku chuckled, and lifted the diary to pass the time.

_It came to the point where Inuyasha got down on his hands and knees to search for that monk guy._

"HA! Monk guy..." Inuyasha teased.

"Got down on your hands and knees guy." Miroku rebutted.

_A lot of people where staring._

"I'll bet."

"YOU WERE THERE DAMMIT!" Inuyasha jerked up in an outburst and was overcome with pain. "Ow, ow, OW!"

"Deserved it."

"Shut up you!"

_But thankfully, I saw my bike and ran to go get it back. And then we went in to go get that monk guy back for stealing. Inside, he was having a drink and being entertained by women. What the crap? Is he some sort of pervert?_

"Ya think?"

"Inuyasha, Shush."

_A small brawl erupts, possibly because Miroku sorta asked me out. Does Inuyasha like me or something? _

"Does he?" Miroku looked coyly over at Inuyasha's limp body. Inuyasha was glaring at the opposite wall determinedly. There was a hint of a blush on his face but not enough for Miroku to mock him about.

_As they run through the village, Inu yells at the monk guy to fight like a man. But he says that he would not fight a senseless battle. Wow. Pretty noble. -cue romance music- I would love a man like that for marriage, then probably a lot of sex. -music scratches-_ What the hell?

"Eh- that's what it says." Miroku explained lamely.

"No it doesn't."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause, I know... you ARE making it up! Dammit, you bastard!" Miroku had kept a straight face on as long as he could, but no one could hold it that long.

_This guy said his name was Miroku, and that he was a monk that works to aid the common man._

"Yeah right."

"Shush."

_Inuyasha said that Miroku was nothing more then a sleazy robber. Miroku addresses him by name and Inuyasha smirked, like he had known his name all along, but (I love this part) He said that it was "that beautiful companion of yours" or "the young fox" that had called him by his first name. I was so happy cause SOMEONE actually thinks I'm pretty._

Miroku stared pointedly at Inuyasha.

"What? So? I think she's butt ugly. What?"

"Justice be done!"And with that, Inuyasha received a hard THWAK across the head by a raging fist.

"OW! WHAT the F'ING HELL WAS THAT?!"

"How dare you say that to the woman you love."

Inuyasha grumbled. "If only I could move right about now..."

_Annoyed with the talking, Inuyasha struck Miroku, but every blow he delivered, Miroku repented. Then he tripped, and Inuyasha knocked the staff from his hand. Then he does the most obvious thing for him, and he says hand over the jewel or die. Miroku runs away yet again, telling the villagers to run away for their own safety. He runs a good distance and stops, and does a wind void again with his right hand, and everything starts to pull towards it and gets sucked inside. _

_Its just like a black hole that sucks up everything that isn't nailed down. Inuyasha planted the Tetsusaiga in the ground, but even it is being pulled towards it. I gotta do something. So I sacrificed myself. He stopped before I got sucked up and, since I was in the air, slammed into him. _

"Ooh... I remember that." Miroku closed his eyes to recapture the moment.

"Yeah." He replied dryly. "And I remember what happened afterwards." Miroku smiles weakly.

"Hey, I- I think I can move again..." Inuyasha lifted his arm up and down slowly a couple times. Then he staggered up, walked a few steps... but fell down again right on his face. And then he couldn't get back up. "Crap." His muffled voice spoke as he tried to tip himself back upright and walking again, or at least sitting, but was failing.

Miroku ignored his struggling companion and continued to read.

_**What the crap?! Does this episode ever end? Damn. Either way, next chapter, Inuyasha gets the feeling back in his limbs and they climb up the hill to go see what the ruckus is all about. What will happen? Tune in next time for another exciting episode--- okay, enough with the TV'ness. **_

_**Anyways, I am not getting any e-mail from Is that normal? Cause its irritating me. I can't read my beloved reviews. -hint, hint- **_

_**Straying from there... you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. Thanks for those nice people, I have a slightly bigger ego, but it is still unusually small, so please no flames.**_

_**As always, **_

_**Alena Rio (P.S. When was the last time I had my randomness segment? I feel like bringing it back, but don't know if I should. That thing was always a good stress-reliever.)  
**_


	11. Must Use Violence

**_OMG, I am SO sorry, I didn't update in like FOREVER, did I? Sorry, sorry. I've been spending too much time on deviantart, ya know? Sorry again. But, I have it now! I 'm not really going to blab that much right now, I'll save that for my bottom-page A/n.  
_**

_Also, Darklightning, AnimeMew, Alana124pyro, thanks for trying to make my ego bigger with your reviews. You guys are awesome. My ego has been boosted. Thanks for the positive compliments._

_And for Kagomebyanothername, amyrosey, Kellybug, Waterfall tears, meatballheadedprincess14, lipzofanangell, Angelsdoexist, xXsomeoneXx, Miroku'z girl, Ichiru-goluckyhanyou, kaginufan88, inu-chick4, Inuyashaluver1224, daggered heart, fictionfan911, kyome elemental pheonix, Ark angel H F B, Blacknessofsilver, LoganIZmine, adri123101, kikyo61, charm2999, motomoon, seeshoukunbelongstome, HelikaAkileh, supersweet, and everyone else who reviewed but I missed. (Sorry, I'm trying to do it all personally and its very difficult) And for those anonymous reviews I've gotten._

**Chapter eleven: Must. Use. Violence...  
**

Miroku ignored his struggling companion, and continued to read.

_I woke up to see this monk, Miroku, cover his hand up with prayer beads, so I figure, that if he stopped the wind on his own, he can't be all that bad. _

Miroku smiled. "See? If she doesn't think I'm all bad, then I don't know what your talking about."

"That's only cause she hasn't seen your true side yet." Inuyasha's muffled voice came from the floorboards. "Now help me dammit!"

"...Why?"

"To 'prove' your good side."

"But... you seem so comfortable."

"You BASTARD."

_Inuyasha ran over and asked me if I'm crazy. I could have gotten myself killed. Well, I wouldn't have done it in the first place if I wasn't sure he wasn't a bad guy. He could have killed us all if he had wanted to, but he hadn't, so we should at least give him a second chance. _

"...Alright."

"What?" Miroku took his nose out of the book and turned his head towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked like he was in a lot of strain... more then usual, despite the fact that he was face-down on the floorboards and couldn't get up via the injuries he suffered last chapter. "I- I'll give you another chance. ...P- p- pl- please?"

Miroku smiled. "Of course I shall." He lifted him up from the ground and positioned him so that he could sit comfortably.

When he finished, Inuyasha punched him square in the nose.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" Miroku wailed.

"For being an ass, whaddya think?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I thought you couldn't move."

"I was pissed off enough to have enough strength to hit you." At that retort, Miroku got behind Inuyasha, and kicked him hard in the back. Inuyasha keeled over, and was in the same predicament he was in fifteen seconds ago.

_While I'm giving a whole, 'he's a good guy' speech, he gropes me! I freaked out and jumped back towards Inuyasha, who put protective arm around me (Which was kinda cute actually)_

"I fhmmmming kophh it!, Hmmmit!"(Translation; I f--'in knew it, Dammit!) Inuyasha's muffled voice came from the floorboards.

Miroku looked at him. "You say what now?"

Inuyasha turned his head to the side and looked at him with a glare. "You ARE a jackass."

"Uh-huh... just like you have been saying for the past several hours." Miroku said blandly.

"Shut up! Kagome was sticking up for you, and you take advantage of her!"

Miroku looked coyly away, trying to not laugh at the memory, and ALMOST said, "Ah, that was great."

Instead, he said, "Well, didn't YOU take advantage of her?"

Inuyasha looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? While she was hiding behind you, you went out and groped her."

"I don't remember that!" Inuyasha looked flustered. "Wh- where's the proof?"

"Oh, come on, you don't remember? She was pissed at you for days because of that."

Miroku said.

"Where's the proof?"

Miroku glanced at the book, then at Inuyasha. "Right here." He pushed it into his face and pointed.

Inuyasha squinted. "It doesn't say that..." But of course, he wouldn't know, he couldn't read.

"Yes it does, listen;"

So, over where Kagome describes how Miroku touched her, _again_, and how he asked her to bear his child, and describing the whole wind tunnel curse, he began to improvise reading about how Kagome was so cheesed off (Yes, I said cheesed off, lol) about how Inuyasha groped her, and went into intense detail about it, and Inuyasha looked horrified.

And that look of terror that went over his eyes went from horror, to flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that he did that... And didn't even remember it!

"N-no!" Inuyasha said, lifting himself up a little ways, his arms shaking. As if that would make Miroku say it was all a joke.

"Yep. That's how it happened." Miroku said, nodding his head.

"No..." Clunk.

"Huh? Inuyasha?" Miroku poked his friend's cheek. Inuyasha had collapsed with his mouth open.

"Inuyaaaaasha. I was only kidding." Miroku called again, opening one of his closed eyelids. He could only see white. Poor guy fainted.

Miroku scratched his head. "I didn't think he'd take it that seriously." He picked up the notebook again, turned the page, and, probably just out of habit, read out loud.

_We found a tavern to spend the night! Yaaay, this is SO much better then sleeping in the forest. Inuyasha told us(me and Shippo) later, sarcastically, "Well, excuse me for making us sleep outside all the time."_

_So touchy, what's his problem? Shippo said that Inuyasha was mad because it was Miroku's idea to come to the inn. But then again, with the food that we ate, who cares whose idea it was? Well, Miroku DID lie to the innkeeper. He always says there was an ominous cloud over the nicest place in town every time we need to sleep. Inuyasha was really mad about this for some reason, and I told him to calm down. Then the room began to shake, and Miroku suggested we run. Of course Inuyasha was against that. _(I loved that part. Miroku said, "Its irrational, its impossible, its against my religion." And Inuyasha goes, "You ought to be arrested." That part was hilarious.")

"Ah, yes. I remember that." Miroku said, nodding his head. "The innkeeper was very easy to manipulate."

_I sensed a jewel shard, and it was coming at us fast. Miroku said that since a jewel fragment was involved, he'll make the effort, followed by Inuyasha, who says that shard is his._

_As it turns out, it was Sesshomaru, who has come to take possession of the Tetsusaiga. But, how could he? Last time, he couldn't even touch it. I wondered what had changed. Some fighting goes on between the two brothers, and I explain to Miroku behind some rocks about Inuyasha and his brother._

"Do- don't touch her, you ja- jackass..." Inuyasha threatened. Miroku looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Even in unconsciousness, he was still over-protective of Kagome. He smiled knowingly and rolled his eyes.

(Because its a pain in the butt to describe what happened next, I'm gonna skip) Miroku then read to himself about how Inuyasha lost grip of the sword and Sesshomaru picked it up. And then Sesshomaru used the sword to destroy an entire mountain, and a hundred demons that resided in it, with it. He read about Inuyasha's struggle to get a hand back on his sword, with caused him to become really, really, injured and almost die. He shook with anger about how he was stopped from his wind tunnel because of some demon bugs, and he himself almost died. (Yeah, cause who really cares that Inuyasha almost died.)

And lastly, he read about how Kagome went and tried to save Inuyasha and their almost defeat of Sesshomaru. He turned the page while nodding knowingly and looked over at the unconscious Hanyou. He grinned with the thought of messing with him, and decided to.

"Inuyasha," He said in a high-pitched voice, that sounded amazingly like Kagome. Where the hell he got the practice, you can only guess. "I really do love you. How do you feel about me?"

Inuyasha's eyes twitched. "Kagome... I love you" Miroku pumped his fist. Score! Evidence! "r... ramen..." Miroku hit the floor so hard in an anime fall Inuyasha flipped in the air and landed on his face, but remained in his unconscious mind.

"Dear Buddha." He grumbled and read the last line of the page, which said;

_When I thought he was finally going to be nice and thank me, he gives me a hug, and tells me that he was afraid for me, and I didn't know what to say. It was totally unlike him! But then, as it would turn out, he only did it to take my jewel shards, and toss me down the well, to which I couldn't come back up. Without my jewel shards, I was permanently stranded in my time. _

Reading that, Miroku remembered the whole thing, and it came back so clearly to him(cause apparently he forgot the whole thing) and a shock came back to him like he was experiencing it for the first time.

Ugh-a-wass goin' on?" Inuyasha just began to regain consciousness. His half-awake eyes met with strange, serial killer eyes. It snapped him awake, and tried to jump to his feet, but his skull had a reunion with a familiar, metal staff. He was thrown to the ground once again, and was hit several more times, brutally, until he was on the ground once more, with swirly eyes, and several visible and dangerous looking bumps on his head.

Miroku stared over him, clearly feeling better. Then, as if he just woke up, he blinked at the crumpled body, and went,

"What the hell did I just do?"

**_Miroku is rather abusive, isn't he? For those of you who are SO curious as to what the heck was going on with the horses(and I can't tell if I'm being sarcastic or not, but eh) that should be happening the next chapter.  
_**

_**Thanks for the reviews and support, by the way! This is my most popular story. **_

_**Like always, help with the jokes would be appreciated, and of course, I will credit you. The next episode(I'm planning on doing like three next chapter) is The mystery of Onigumo, Naraku's true identity, and The soul of Kikyo. I dunno if I'll do more or less, this is like the overall prediction. **_

_**Review if you'd like, it would be appreciated if you did, but also, even with all these nice ego-boosting reviews, I still would prefer it if you didn't flame me.**_

_**As always (with much love),**_

_**Alena Rio**_


	12. Procrastination can only last so long

**_Ouch. How long's it been? 4... 5 months? I will willingly take any and all tomatoes and and/or old lettuce. But... if you must hit me... don't make it with old vegetables. That's just gross._**

_Disclaimer: Ah... I'm too lazy. I don't want to. You know what goes here though._

**Chapter twelve: Procrastination can only last so long(The titles are getting longer and longer, aren't they)  
**

"What the hell did I just do?"

And when Inuyasha came to several seconds later, he repeated his question. "What the hell DID you do? And WHY???"

"Umm..." Miroku looked around for a reason. To be honest, he had absolutely no reason for it. Why DID he do it? It was like he just lost control of his spirit and something else took over, and smacked the hell out of the nearest thing to him.

'I- it was like I just lost control of my spirit and soul, and something else took over. And I just happened to smack the crap out of the nearest thing to me." Miroku explained.

Inuyasha stared at him like he thought he was crazy. "Yeah, I think your crazy."

(The author at this point wanted to bust the fourth wall with a sledge hammer and break it into many many pieces in order to yell at them for stealing her narration lines REPEATEDLY but was held back by her newly-hired assistant Rachel. The assistant received much vented anger, and suffered a black eye.

This announcement is where the anger started, and the story was put on hold until Alena got over it and her assistant's eye fully healed. This is Rachel typing now, and I HOPE TO GOD, those bastards are grateful.)

Inuyasha looked to the sky, or, at least, in this case, the roof. "I feel like I was just spared a great tragedy."

Miroku looked at him. "Oh, so its not just me, then?"

"Yeah..." He says, drifting off. "And now, I feel like I should be appreciating something, but since I don't know what, I don't think I should."

"Hmm... you could be internally grateful, ya know."

"Yeah, but... should I really?"

Miroku shrugged.

(This announcement is where Rachel, although usually a very kind and peaceful person, was held back by Alena from taking a chainsaw to the forth wall in order to kick the crap out of Inuyasha and Miroku.

Alena received injuries of two broken fingers and was unable to write for quite a while.

Although they don't know it, Miroku and Inuyasha are really very irritating to the people who write about them, and is probably the reason they are written so badly in Fanfictions. Its just to spite them. (Alena and Rachel laugh evilly in their minds))

Miroku, to fill the gap of awkwardness, picked up the book, and flipped through the next page or so.

"Hmm... so this is the part where Kagome had to improvise from the fact that she couldn't go back to our time."

"Right."

"Why'd you kick her down there again?"

"Cause." Inuyasha folded his arms behind his head. "I could fight a whole lot better without having to protect some useless woman."

Miroku turned the page again, scanning the next page. "But, as memory would serve, you fought a hell of a lot better when Kagome was around. You were just a useless lump without her."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What's your point?"

Miroku sighed a really big sigh. "Your completely clueless, man. Even to yourself!"

"I don't get it."

Miroku then felt a strange feeling. He, without the power to stop himself, like his will was locked away, got up, and slapped him upside the head.

"OW! Whad I do this time?" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku tried to speak, but apparently was having difficulty. "I can't... control... my body..."

The hanyou raised an eyebrow.

"All bodily functions... losing control..." Then all of a sudden, there was a puddle at the monk's feet.

Inuyasha jumped up. "What the hell, man?! You couldn't of held that in?"

Miroku groaned to himself. "What the HELL did I just say?"

Inuyasha looked at him, disgusted.

"And... now... I feel like I have to go somewhere..." Miroku started to waddle out the door. "My feet... are moving... one after another..."

"Ummm... why are you narrating?"

"By THEMSELVES!"

"Oh."

Miroku then started doing the portable chicken dance down the street, and to the outskirts of town. Inuyasha followed him, walking casually next to him.

"You could always walk normally, ya know."

"You could always be WORRIED about what's going on."

"The only reason I can think of for all of this is that you gotta go to the bathroom really bad."

Miroku wanted to smack his forehead if he had control of his movements. "I just WENT."

"Oh yeah... that was really gross, dude."

Miroku sighed. "If all you thought was wrong is that I need to go to the bathroom, then why are you tagging along?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. I feel like if you have trouble going to the bathroom properly, then you might need help."

"How the hell are you... never mind. I don't want to know." Miroku shook his head. Or... at least he tried to. What he really did, was waggle his head like what you would do if you were very angry, or at least very cold.

"What? Need a blanket?"

"Just give up, Inuyasha." Miroku sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell?" Miroku had finally stopped walking while doing the funky chicken. And what he saw wasn't what he expected. He expected some strange demon or something, burst out of his chest, and eat his heart, or something. (Oh, come on Miroku. You haven't been corrupted by Americanization yet...) But what really happened wasn't expected, really.

He stopped in front of a stable. Something he didn't see coming for some reason. But then, he realized it when he felt the strange aura.

And then he felt stupid. Like Inuyasha! What an insult!

"Hey! You were just making fun of me indirectly, weren't you?" Inuyasha accused.

Miroku slowly felt feeling back in his legs and arms... and, thankfully, his bladder and bowels. He was afraid he was going to do... the other one.

"Soooo... what are we doing here?" Inuyasha asked casually.

"You don't recall this place?" Miroku asked.

"No, not really." Inuyasha shrugged.

Miroku slapped his forehead with his hand. "This is the place where we imprisoned the horse demon."

"We did?"

"Yes." Miroku said firmly. "We did. Now the only question I have right now is, why did 'something' bring me here?"

"You walked on your two feet." Inuyasha said, "I saw you."

"Yes..." Miroku was starting to get irritated. "But I wasn't doing that. I was possessed or something."

"But... you were talking to me." Inuyasha pointed out. "You sounded like a pervert and everything."

Miroku sighed. "Well, that would be the SOMETHING, wouldn't it?"

_**I... just made Inu sound really stupid, didn't I? Hmm... well, this would seem really short, wouldn't it?**_

_**Its cause I felt REEEEALLY guilty, and just had to give you guys a bone... or something. I can't call it a filler, cause... well, a bunch of that was pretty important, just... a lot of it was unnecessary information. -shiver-**_

_**Anyway, I already wrote this in another story, but I should do it again, anyway. This is an UPDATE WARNING. My entire family is moving down to the cowboy state (Or... Texas, really). So... you might not hear from me for a while, since they're taking my computer like next week or something. **_

_**I'm still thinking of you guys... and I will... so... thanks for reading and understanding.**_

_**It would be nice to leave a review, but please no pointless flames, please. (Or remotely evil reviews, for that matter), I have a tender ego. Sankuu... **_

_**Is sorry for updating so late, as always,**_

_**Alena Rio.**_


	13. The sneezing myth

_**A/N; Hey guys, I'm back, and just let me say that this is the first chapter I'm writing from TEXAS! Actually quite comfy here. And since last chapter SUCKED, this is the first thing I'm updating.**_

_**(Have you ever experienced writing withdrawal? Its like drug withdrawal, only with writing. It made me very pathetic. I was typing my username and password over and over again back in school.)**_

_**BTW, I hit 100 reviews 2 chapters back and forgot to mention about it cause both I forgot and I was worrying about the moving. XxsomeoneXx was the one who got my 100th. And that's awesome, cause I've never even come close to 100 reviews before. Wanna know my next goal? One THOUSAND!!! BWAHA HA HA!**_

**_Nah, I'm just kidding, 200's good._**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sneezes mean someones talking about you**

"Well, that would be the SOMETHING, wouldn't it?" Miroku growled.

Inuyasha shrugged. Then he sat down, and flipped out something that was thought to have been left behind.

"Th- the DIARY?"

"Yeah, I thought there were going to be some boring parts to this trip, so I brought it just in case."

"Just in case, huh? Wow, you are the greatest friend EVER!" Miroku said that with so much sarcasm, but for some reason Inuyasha didn't catch it.

"Just thinkin' of you, buddy." Inuyasha said, flipping it to the bookmarked place, and gave it to Miroku.

Miroku gave up and complied. He flipped through the bookmarked pages then updated his readings by turning the page.

_Today, while eating lunch by the river, I saw a monk floating down it. I had been telling Inuyasha about finding the good inside of him, so I told him to go save him. He made a huge splash in the water as I pushed him in._

Miroku broke the mood of story-telling time by laughing out loud. Inuyasha went back to story-telling mood by promptly smacking him across the face. (Ya know what I just realized? These two are incredibly violent. Does that bring down the quality of the story?, cause I know I do it a hell of a lot)

He yelled at me but nonetheless saved the monk. When the guy woke up, he saw me and freaked out.

"Keh, wouldn't be surprised. I mean, do you see how UGLY she is?"

Miroku chose to be irritated at that later.

_Then he said that someone who looks like me attacked his master, and he said something about Kikyo doing it. Inuyasha then--_

Inuyasha, for some reason, then took Miroku by the collar and growled, "You better not be making this up."

Miroku, slightly startled that Inuyasha just actioned the next line, said, "WHY did you just do the next line?"

"Wha?"

"It says so right here, 'Inuyasha then grabbed the guy by his collar and growled, 'you better not be making this up!''"

"Oh." Inuyasha thought about it. "I dunno. Force of habit?"

"Your force of habits are very strange, hanyou."

_Inuyasha gets up, obviously to go find Kikyo, and I get up too. Miroku asks if I need help finding Inuyasha, but I'm not looking for him!_

"Ouch." Miroku voices.

_I saw these soul collectors, and followed them, and all of a sudden lost Miroku and Shippo somehow._

"Kagome, Kagome." Miroku shakes his head. "You always irritate us by forgetting that you are a freaking priestess, and therefore are entitled to better things then the rest of us." A stress mark forms on his head, and thus shouts to the heavens, "I hate you Kagome! You can get all the guys you want, and have many after you, but you stay with this weirdo!"

Inuyasha glares at him.

"I want that gift!" Miroku cries. "To be able to pick up chicks without even trying!"

**SOMEWHERE**

Kagome sneezed. Sango looked over and asked, "What? Caught a cold?"

"Nah." She called back. "I think someone's just talking about me."

"Really?" Sango seemed intrigued about this. "Do you think its a cute guy?"

"No." Kagome seemed to be quite sure about this. "In fact, I think its some perv."

"Ew." All three of them (Shippo IS with them, you remember.) voiced in disgust.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Miroku sneezed himself. Inuyasha looked at him. "What? Caught a cold?"

He shook his head. "No... I bet some beautiful girl is talking about me somewhere."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was a change of heart."

Miroku sniffed as aftershock of sneezing, and went on;

_I fell down a valley of some sort, and banged my knee badly. I got up not knowing where I was._

Miroku turned the page. (Here comes my favorite episode)

_I saw Kikyo in a tree. She looked like she was asleep. She really is pretty, but she also looks so sad and frail. And that's when Kikyo woke up. She asked me questions about my relationship with Inuyasha, and, well, I answered her._

"WHAT QUESTIONS DID SHE ASK??!" Inuyasha burst out all of a sudden. Miroku, startled, jumped, and, with an apparent lack of grip, the dairy (lol, I spelled dairy. Lol, moo...) went sailing and busted through the roof of the stable.

(Ya know, I'm not even sure that would ever happen, but I'm sure stuff that's come close happened.

...for those of you shaking your head, I'm laughing without you.)

Inuyasha and Miroku's jaws slowly dropped as they witnessed this happening. Miroku then turned and smacked Inuyasha upside the head. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He yelled.

Inuyasha rubbed his red face. Then all of a sudden, aura that he barely felt a moment ago smacked him right across the face with such force. There was a loud-ass neigh that sounded much more like a screech.

Miroku slowly rubbed his face with his hand. "Three guesses that the diary broke the seal."

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed. "Kagome's so gonna kill me."

_**A/N: Hmm... 3 and a half pages. Good enough. I've got another 2-3 stories to update along with this one, plus to finally finish that two-shot I've held in my profile for WAY too long. Don't worry, I won't take another 4-6 months. I've thoroughly scolded myself for that. Shouldn't happen again. Shouldn't, anyway. Now all I need now is a reliable source of Internet...**_


End file.
